Patience is a Virtue
by lizzieBdarcy
Summary: Of all the people to end up like his little brother. Victor was a lot less cautious but a lot more patient then Logan ever was with Marie. Question is, just how much is this girl going to test Creed's patience? This is the adventures and shenanigans of Victor and Cat! VOLA spin off, crap summary I own nothing but Lola
1. Chapter 1

**Hey little Darcy's! Normally I don't much care for OC stories but the people's votes**

 **came in and I could never disappoint my beautiful followers! And so here it is, the VOLA spin off. Largely cute, tons of fluff and who knows in later chapters as time goes on ;) Rated M cause it's Victor and updated more often once the other story is completed. Depending on how well it's received I may go past ten chapters but we'll see how things go. Disclaimer, I only own Lola. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Jailbait**

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I'll put my scent on your pillow again."

That made him pause. On the one hand, his little mate's scent on his bed was right where it should be. On the other.. he glanced at his crotch. His water bill was getting high as it was, he'd have to start swimming laps in the lake to shake off his lust.

"Still No."

Lola sighed heavily and flopped down onto the blanket they had put down in the grass.

"It's just hide and seek Victor. You said yourself I need to start honing my senses."

"Victor Creed does not play hide and seek with little girls."

"Victor Creed is this little girl's best friend."

She gave him her very best "I adore and idolize you so cave like the whipped pansy you are and do what I say" smile and wiggled.

"Please? Please play with me Victor, it'll be fun I promise!"

"I have no doubt it would be."

He smirked and her cheeks reddened.

"You're making another dirty joke aren't you?"  
"You catch on quick Cat."

She huffed at him again.

"I have to have strong senses. I'm not a proper feral without them."

"Why are you pushing this so hard? I said no."

She looked crestfallen and curled up.

"I just.. I just wanna be a good mate to you when I'm older."

It was his turn to sigh. He knew for a fact there wasn't a scheming bone in her little body

and that always made it ten times harder to turn her down. Everything she said to him was completely sincere, no ulterior motives and always with his best interests in mind. One of the many reasons he'd had both the large honor and great misfortune of falling for the young feral. For example, today when she'd said she'd never been on a picnic. Two hours later and here they were, a basket, blanket and a frisbee (she'd never admit it but his Cat adored fetch. Must have been the feral in her.)

"Just for a little while. Then we have to get you back, you still have to study for that biology quiz tomorrow." He finally agreed, bracing himself as she hugged the living daylights out of him.

"Okay, go hide."

"Come again?"

"You have to hide while I count."

"I'm alpha. I don't hide."

"If you don't hide, I can't find you. Then what's the point?"

He considered the predicament and then nodded to himself.

"New Game."

She leaned forward, always eager to learn whatever he wanted to teach her. On occasion this had caused trouble, (they had agreed never to talk about the flaming arrow incident again) but for the most part she was learning a whole stock of useful things and the Alpha in him couldn't be more pleased.

"Like hide and seek. You'll hide while I count. Instead of staying in the same spot, I want you to use your senses to avoid getting found. Does that make sense?"

She nodded and stood up, stretching and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"If I don't find you in ten minutes, you win that round."

"And if you do?"

"Evade capture."

She grinned widely.

"Yes sir."

He stared hard at her but he could smell no mischief in her scent. Every so often a "sir" slipped out from her lips and then he would spend the evening with different "sir" scenarios playing out in his head. They went from softcore to downright filthy but of course she never seemed to notice what it did to him. For now he ignored the twitching in his pants and sat down to count.

"I'll count to 60, you have one minute."

She took off into the woods while he began to count silently. If she really wanted to sharpen her senses she was going to have to know how to time her movements. After that fiasco six months back he never again wanted his baby girl fighting head on again. Sure, he would teach her. Train her as best he could to defend herself, in every way he knew how. But if it came down to it, he needed to know she could tuck herself away and stay hidden until he could come find her.

At sixty he rose from the ground and inhaled deeply. He caught her scent on the air and followed it to his left,pushing down bushes and branches while scenting her every so often until he came to a stream.

"Clever girl." He mumbled, smiling to himself. She'd taken to the stream to cover up her tracks. A good move on her part but since the water ran down to the lake, he knew he would have head upstream to find her.

He walked a while, sniffing and listening for any clues she might have left. He eventually picked up her scent again and headed for a cluster of trees, stopping when he heard a giggle.

"Cat? I can hear you baby girl. I know you're nearby."

Another giggle, followed by silence.

"Come on out, I know you're there."

He heard footsteps running, and out of the corner of his eye a bush shook ever so slightly. Crouching down he stalked his prey, picking up his little mate's scent and grinned wickedly.

"Here… I.. COME!"

He pounced,expecting Lola to be in his arms and squirming to escape. Instead, he got a mouthful

of dirt and no sign of her. He scrambled up, already looking ahead and checking his peripherals when she dropped down from the tree directly above and landed on his back like a crazed Koala.

"Gotcha!"

"Not so fast."

He shimmied, then bucked wildly trying to shake her off but the tiny feral only wrapped her arms tighter about his neck. He finally gave up when they were both laughing too hard to struggle anymore and gave her a piggyback ride back to their picnic spot.

"Not bad for your first try."

She preened under his praise and slid off to hug him.

"Didn't expect it did you?"  
"I looked in those trees three times!"

Lola only grinned,refusing to spill her secret of evasion.

"I won, so what do I get?"

"Respect."

She blew a raspberry at him and he chuckled.

"Fine. Here." He kissed her forehead and tried to look gruff, not quite managing it. "Brat. I spoil you too much." "Can stop anytime you want." She offered but they both knew he would spoil her senseless till the day she died.

"Come on, let's get you home." He gathered their things up, Cat taking his free hand and walked them back to his SUV. On the way back she fell asleep and only then did he allow himself to be tender with her, stroking her lush mane and cuddling her into his side to keep her from aching later on.

"Love you Brat."


	2. Chapter 2:Nobody puts baby in a corner

**Hi little Darcy's! Here's another chapter of this one, there's no particular order of**

 **events to speak of, most of these are stand alone's but i'm thinking of making it a full fledged story. Someone did mention running it along with TWW but truth be told, TWW I think is reaching a natural conclusion but am willing to hear ideas for a new Rogan fic! Let me know in the reviews. Shout out to Elli-Wyatt for the idea for this chapter!**

Despite tales spreading about her time being a cage fighting kidnap victim, Lola always did her very best to avoid confrontation. Most people were fond of the little feral, she was sweet-tempered and had a sunny smile for those willing to take their time in conversation with her.

Still, when you become Victor Creed's frail people, will talk. To gossip in close quarters was a natural human inclination and people did exactly that about the teen and her chosen mate. There was speculation as to what exactly the relationship was, some said Creed saw her as his daughter while others thought of him as a sugar daddy. There were whispers of sordid relations, questions as to why Lola remained unmarked, even talk of her being a sex slave to the older feral's every whim.

However, these were still high-schoolers and so there were going to be jerks who gave her a rough time. Lola knew that and did her best to avoid them. But sometimes they just had to push.

This was one of those times. She just wanted to study. Had her books piled neatly and was busily taking notes when along came Jinx and Flame. Secretly, she thought it fitting the pair dated because nobody else would be self-centered enough to keep up. With them was the usual crowd,

Leslie and Argo and Will and Tara and even Twitch which was surprising since they made fun of him most of the time.

"Heeeeey Lola. So glad we found you! We need another person for practice!"

"Practice?"

"Yeah. Remember the midterm in gym is thursday so we were hoping to get in some extra practice. And since you've actually had real fight experience and all, you're the perfect one to practice with! Plus after maybe we could all grab a snack or something."

Lola's senses were still developing and so Jinx's scent was genuine enough. And they'd never actually wanted to hang out.. Argo and twitch were nice, she wouldn't mind spending more time with them. After thinking it over she nodded.

"Okay. Victor taught me a few things too, maybe I could show you."

"Oh that would be so great. You're so sweet Lola, no wonder he spends so much time with you."

"Um.. I guess so."

Flame leered at her and began to play with one of his fireballs.

"Bet that's not the only reason."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jinx nudged him.

"He's just being weird. Say.. could I ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess." She stood up, starting to recognize there was an ulterior motive.

"When you got taken.. what exactly did they do to you? "

"Yeah," Tara piped in, "You never talk about it."

"Maybe it's bad memories." Twitch said, trying to help Lola out. She smiled gratefully and then glared when Flame shoved him.

"Shut up twitch. Did you get experimented on?"

"I thought we were going to practice."

"Sure." The fireball he'd been tossing around was suddenly flung in her direction, just missing her and instead hitting her beloved books.

"Hey! My books!"

"Now see what you did Flame? Leslie help her out." Jinx ordered.

"You got it!" She replied, grinning as she swamped the flaming literature with water.

"No, my notes, stop it-"

"We're just practicing. Can't you stop us? Maybe they took you for your skill." Jinx taunted, morphing into a carbon copy of Lola. Flame grinned and whistled.

"No way, she can't fight. But from this angle.. maybe her looks?" Jinx/Lola twirled. " I'm so innocent, bet they wanted to corrupt me."

The real Lola's eyes began to fill, why did they always have to pick on _her?_ Twitch and Argo noticed the near tears and tried to put an end to the shenanigans.

"Come on guys, you made your point."

"Yeah, and that's kinda mean. That was really tough for her."Argo threw in, moving to help and try to save the mostly ruined notes. Leslie held her back with a wall of water and gave the papers another dousing.

"Her daddy came along and saved her, how hard could it have been?" Tara smirked.

"Daddy? Don't you mean master? She's just a cat after all, maybe he keeps her as a little pet. Here kitty kitty kitty…" Flame threw another fireball, broiling her clothes.

"Please stop. Please, just leave me alone please.." She clutched the tattered remains of her clothes to her chest, trying to force down memories of being hunted back at the fight club with that same taunt.

"Come on kitty, we just wanna play." Jinx answered, whining in Lola's own voice.

"Flame stop, you could really hurt her!" Twitch went to her side, taking off his hoodie to cover her up. "Unless you wanna be toasted back up." Flame ordered. Twitch hesitated but shook his head.

"Yeah leave her alone!" Argo yelled, still trying to get through the water.

"Let's see if kitty likes water. Leslie? Wanna play pretty kitty?" Jinx asked.

No one answered.

"Leslie that's your cue. Come on already!" Jinx demanded just as a scream pierced the air. The wall of water dropped and there was Leslie, lying on the ground and clutching her leg with The Sabretooth grinning over her.

"Hi there. Kitty wants to play."

Tara tried to run while Argo was finally able to get to Lola's side and heal the light burns on her back. Her running was a rookie mistake, Sabretooth loved a good chase and Victor Creed loved catching his prey. He let her get so far as the edge of the gardens before racing after and launching himself through the air. With the precision only a cat could manage he landed square on her back and brought the girl down, smiling at her terrified screams. She too received careful claw marks, cuts on her arms that would most definitely require stitches.

A short sprint and another jump later and Victor was back, licking away Lola's tears comfortingly. Jinx was shaking, paralysed with fear and no longer wearing Lola's form. When Flame began to back up, Victor glanced at him.

"Run and I'll kill you. Scream for help, I'll drink your blood after I kill you."

The teen froze in place while Argo explained what happened and Victor took his shirt off and put it on Lola.

"You alright Cat?"

"My.. my notes, they're ruined, all my notes-"

"Shhh. It's okay. These two little asswipes are going to fix it."

Again he looked up and met the eyes of the adolescents.

"They're going to re-do every page of notes ruined. And those notes will be so good you'll

ace every midterm this semester. Won't she?"

"Yes!"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Because if those notes _aren't_ re-done I'm going to track them down. And I'll make sure our shapeshifter here uses as many forms as I require to get off before I kill her. And as for the flamer well… been awhile since I got creative." Again he smiled, fangs showing as he calmly licked the blood off his claws. "Mmm.. little bitter. I've had better." Jinx paled and actually threw up while Flame looked about ready to pass out.

"One more thing."

"Yes sir?" They asked in frightened unison.

"Leave. My. Girl. Alone. Now clean this shit up and get out of my sight."

They did as commanded, scurrying about, salvaging what they could and preparing to throw away what they could not. With promises of replacing every damaged item and stammered apologies they were gone in a flash.

"I'm sorry I didn't try to stop em sooner." Twitch told a still quiet Lola.

"Yeah me too. They're idiots, I don't even know why we hung out with them." Argo added,

finishing up the healing. Lola offered a watery smile.

"You guys still tried to help me though. And twitch you were even gonna get burned but didn't leave me. Thanks."

"Anytime. Hey, do you wanna go see a movie this weekend?" Argo asked. Twitch lit up.

"Yeah, you gotta come! Miss Storm said she would take us into town and even give us money to get lunch first."

Lola hesitated until Victor nodded.

"It sounds like fun Cat. Plus, free food."

She smiled at him and nodded herself.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay!"

"Great! Well, see you." Argo elbowed twitch and both headed off to give the ferals some privacy.

"I wish you wouldn't say things that way." Lola mumbled, cuddling against Victor's chest.

"Had to make em understand baby girl. This way, they leave you alone."  
"I know. But now they're gonna bug you about makin those jerks bleed."

He chuckled and kissed her head.

"That's your only issue with the situation?"

"Well yeah. You saved me after all." She looked up at him with an adoring smile. "My own knight in shining armour." He purred and nuzzled her cheek, purring louder when she giggled and cupped his face.

"That tickles, you need a shave!"

"A man has hair Cat. Gotta get used to it." He rubbed his stubble harder against her neck until she laughed.

"Noooo it's so scratchy, stop."

"Make me."

She grinned and pressed a kiss to his neck pleased as punch when he froze.

"Good boy."

"I'm a man."

"Yes you are." She cooed and lapped with her tongue the spot she had kissed. He let out a strangled moan and spent the next twenty minutes alternating between trying to breathe evenly through his mouth and enjoying his little mate's generous impromptu grooming. It seemed bullying or not, Cat would survive.

Victor just wasn't sure he would.


	3. Chapter 3: The men in my life prt 1

**Chapter 3: The men in my life, prt. 1**

"Victor! Victor are you up here!?"

Lola raced up the stairs, letting herself into Victor's rooms and waving a piece of paper about. He glanced up from his gun cleaning and grunted when she clambered into his lap.

"What gives Cat? I'm busy."

"Look look look!"

"Calm down, take a breath. What am I looking at?"

Grinning from ear to ear she happily showed him the letter.

"My brother wrote to me! He's coming tomorrow for a week, a whole week can you believe it?!"

He'd only met the young man once, right after he and Jimmy had gotten the girls back. Henry O'Connell had taken after his mother and so far as they knew he was fully human. Lola was the one to have taken on their father's mutation and despite loving his sister dearly, Henry had no interest in having mutant in-laws.

More importantly, he wanted Lola no where near Victor. The age difference, the look of him, others in the school at clear unease had all made it abundantly clear to Henry that Victor Creed was not at all fit to be dating his little sister, _ever_. That had been close to two years ago, while she was still fourteen.

And now he was coming for a week.

"Over the moon baby-girl."

She sniffed at him and frowned.

"No you're not, you're lying. What's wrong?"

He resumed cleaning the weapons, enjoying having her in his lap.

"Nothin Cat."

"Are you nervous?"

"Why should I be?"

She turned to straddle him, wrapping her legs around his waist like a pretzel. A sweet kid but he should never have told her what she did to him. Cat never had a problem using it against him to grab his attention and this time was no different. He grunted and put the rag down.

"He hates me. You know it, I know it."

"He just doesn't know you yet."

"He doesn't wanna know me Cat. The feeling is mutual."

She frowned.

"Victor.. he's my big brother. And he's basically been my parent my entire life. He's overprotective sure. But you matter to me. So I really want you guys to get along. Please?"

He glared.

"Pleeeeaase?" She gave his neck a little kiss.

"Cat.."

"You don't have to dress up or talk extra polite or anything. Just be civil at least. Please?" This time she kissed his chin and rubbed herself against him. His response was a growl and promptly hoisting her off of him and onto the floor.

"Fine. Now get out before I decide you need to finish what you started."

She at least had the decency to look sheepish while she nodded and backed up.

"Thank you Victor."

"Whatever."

"I'll make it up to you I swear."

"Hmph."'

"Next weekend you can cuddle me in your bed if you want."

"Brat."

She grinned and practically skipped out while he threw down his gun in disgust to look down at his lap. "That's the last time I let you decide the outcome." His crotch of course did not respond. Still, it spoke volumes all the same and he headed for (yet another) shower.

 **Lola, for her part, was thrilled when the next day arrived.** She adored her older brother, to her he could do no wrong. And now she could spend time with he _and_ Victor. She'd been so excited, in fact, that she hadn't gotten more than an hour's sleep the entire night. Her two very favorite people together with her. It was almost more than Lola could take.

The only cloud in her sky was the tension between them. Her brother didn't like Victor and Victor didn't like him. No amount of praise would convince Henry to even _consider_ Victor might be okay. But maybe this week, if he could see them together, he would change his mind.

She thought this all over as she anxiously held her little airport sign and waited for him to arrive. Surely he would be pleased Victor had brought her to surprise him, right? Victor was nearby, keeping an eye out but allowing a modicum of privacy for the sibling's reunion. She wished he was there holding her, she was so nervous...

"Loli?"

"Henry!"

She raced forward and flung her arms around him, tearing up as he laughed and spun her around.

"What are you doing here?!"  
"Surprise!"

"The very _best_ surprise. I missed you so much kiddo."

She grinned back and gave him another hug.

"I missed you too! Gosh look at you, all big and handsome!"

He rolled his eyes.

"No-"

"Yes. Absolutely yes, you look great. Are the girls all after you? Do you HAVE a girlfriend?!"

Henry grinned.

"Maybe."

"What!? You need to tell me everything right this minute!"

"Let a man get catch his breath first Loli. Plenty of time to talk, I'm here for a week remember? Let's grab a cab and you can fill me in on what's new."

"We don't need one, Victor's taking us back to the school."

The smile instantly dropped from her brother's features as Victor came forward.

"So. You're still associating with the old pervy Cat."

"Henry. Glad to see that stick is still firmly up your ass."

"Victor!" Lola scolded. He smiled tightly.

"Right. Let's try this again. Hello. How was your flight?"

Henry stared back in stony silence until Lola elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Ow! It was fine. Thank you."

"Great. Got your bags?"

"Yes. You're driving us back?"  
"Looks that way."

"Fine. It's always nice to have a chauffeur, right Lola?"

She smiled nervously at them both.

"It was nice of him to give us a ride, yes."

The two men continued with their murderous smiles the entire way to the SUV.

 **That night, Victor was reading in bed when there was a knock at the door.** He scented the air, frowning when it came back as someone very unwelcome. He stalked to the door and opened it, stepping to the side with a nod as Henry O'Connell stepped in.

"Little past your bedtime isn't it?"

"Definitely past my sister's."

Victor smiled scornfully.

"That all you got?"  
"I want you to leave her alone."

"Not happening."

Henry drew himself up to his full height. Victor had to give the kid credit, he smelt no fear on him. Cat's big brother was either very brave or very stupid. Maybe both.

"She's a child. I've taken care of her almost her entire life. Protected her from monster's under the bed and monster's in real life. You're one of those monsters and I'll protect her from you too."

"What makes you think I care? Huh? You seem to be under the impression that you have any control over what I do."

Henry glared and Victor glared right back.

"I know about men like you. You pretend it's your feral urges, like you just can't help yourself. And then as soon as you get what you what, you're done with the poor girls who actually fall for your bull. Loli's not gonna be one of em. Go screw someone else's kid sister. You're not touching mine."

Victor considered this. Let Henry stew a minute. And then took a seat in his favorite chair, legs spread and claws out. Alpha of the situation.

"You're a human. You're not gonna understand it. You see it as being horny, and dippin my wick into whatever's got the parts I need to get me off. So let me explain it as simply as I can. Your sister is it for me. Those 'urges' you mentioned? They don't just go off if I get a hard on. She's what's gonna make me whole. She's my future and my everything. I would live and die for Cat. She's hurting, I fix it. She's sick, I find a way to make her well. Her pain, her joy is mine and vice versa. You humans call it a soulmate. I call it my mate."

Henry was quiet, taking in all the information Victor had given him. He then turned and headed for the door, pausing before taking his leave.

"You call her your mate. But what does Lola call you? Ever bothered to ask her?"

Victor would be up for the rest of the night pondering exactly that.

 **So yes, there is a part two to this. But as you can imagine, Victor's upset, Lola is worried and Henry is over-protective. A recipe for disaster, no? HOWEVER if you missed it, Lola is very nearly sixteen. Which means Victor's going to teaching her some things. Some victor-y creed type things. Hehe. Exaggerated wink. See you next time little Darcy's!**


	4. Chapter 4: The men in my life prt 2

**Guys, thank you SO SO MUCH for all your ideas and reviews. They mean the world to me, really they do. I think I've settled on the two ideas which I want to play with and so you might just be seeing those awhile from now. (Unless of course I could maybe possibly be persuaded to start one of them now. By more reviews. *cough* *hint *cough***

 **Chapter 4: The men in my life, prt. 2**

"Cat?"

"Huh?"

"C'mere a minute."

She stood from the desk, coming to sit in his lap and frowning when he sat her down beside him instead. Victor had been quiet, more so than usual and avoiding physical contact of any kind. Hugs, cuddling, a kiss to her hair. All of these had been sorely lacking and both could smell the other's tense scent.

"I've been meaning to ask you about something. I want you to be honest when you answer."

"I'm always honest with you Victor. What's going on?"

He shifted under her worried gaze, running a hand over his face before asking.

"What am I to you?"  
Her frown deepened.

"What do you mean?"

"What are we? What do you think we are?"

The frown morphed into a smile.

"You're my best friend silly!"

To her dismay he cringed and retreated to stand by the window.

"What? What I say?"

"Nothin."

"Victor you've been acting _really_ weird for like.. two days now. Is it because Henry's here?"

"No."

She stomped her foot and he finally looked up.

"Would you TALK to me? You don't smile at me, you've been keeping your distance and now when I tell you you're my best friend, you shut me out! I know you don't like Henry but-"

"It doesn't have anything to do with him."

"Then WHAT?! What did I do wrong, what did I say to make you like this?"

"Lola-"

She gave a strangled little shriek, cutting him off.

"Lola. I'm LOLA now?!"

"That's your _name_ -"

"Fine! DON'T be my friend! I don't care!"

"Lola wait-"

She gave another shriek that left his sensitive feral ears ringing and flew from the room.

 **Forty eight hours later, Lola still refused to speak to him and Henry's smug smile had Victor ready to slice into the first thing to irritate him.** Whether his "friend" had told her brother what had occurred or not, Henry was clearly pleased by the fact that Lola wanted nothing to do with the older feral.

Victor though, was in agony. He wasn't about to leave her alone. But any attempt at contact had her brother barging in or Lola herself practically spitting and hissing. He was a feral starved for contact with his mate and his animal was in an uproar. The exact opposite of what he'd wanted.

The longer she refused to be around him, the more out of control The Sabretooth became. It was a volatile game they played at, only one of them knowing the rules and Lola at a complete disadvantage.

 **The pain of the situation was not one-sided however.** Lola was equally distraught, her eyes often downcast and rimmed in red. She spoke little, grew even more introverted and had fled from a classroom in tears on more than one occasion. While Henry was glad the relationship had gone south initially, he now was at a loss as his baby sister was clearly hurting. Still, she refused to even mention Victor until he found her in her room, crying in the fetal position.

"Dearest you can't keep doing this." He hurried over and hugged her tightly, rocking her like a child.

"Go away." She sobbed, leaning on him in spite of her words. He snagged the box of tissues from her nightstand and mopped up her nose.

"Loli what happened between you and him? Did he hurt you? Did he try to force-"

"No!" Her sobs increased and he rubbed her back for several minutes before she was calm enough to speak again.

"H-he do- does-doesn't wa-want me- me anymore."

"What do you mean he doesn't want you?"

" He.." She sniffed and blew her nose, still tearful. "He was acting strange and not.. he always- well. he looks after 's good to me. We talk about everything and he's.. Henry I love him so much. And now he- he doesn't want me anymore." She burst into a fresh set of tears and he sighed, trying to wrap his head around it all.

"Dearest it's your first love, I get that. But there'll be others and-"

"I don't _want_ others. I want Victor!"

He shook his head. He wasn't pleased but the 'love' could be dealt with once she was thinking more clearly.

"Tell me exactly what happened Loli."

"I was with him, studying. And he wanted to talk. So I went to talk with him and he kept moving away from me! And then he asked me what we were and how I saw him. I said he was my best friend but then he just got weirder and didn't even call me my nickname anymore.. What did I do wrong?"

She sniffled and he swallowed hard. Turns out the perv had only hurt her because of what he himself had done.

"Loli.. I think I know what's going on."

"You do?"

"Yeah. See.. I asked him if he knew what your relationship was. And how you felt towards him. I.. I made him question it." He admitted.

She sniffed, sadness quickly turning to anger and she pulled away.

"Why would you do that?"  
"To protect you. I didn't know it would turn out this way or that you loved him-"

"You did. You DID. I told you he was important to me, I asked you to be nice and now you've made him hate me!"

"He doesn't hate-"

"Yes he does! He does and it's all your fault!"

"Loli I was just trying to-"

"I'm not a little girl anymore Henry. You can't just go tell the neighbor to give back my toy, this is.. this is completely unacceptable!"

"What was I supposed to do?! You're completely naive Lolita! I'm a guy, I _know_ what he's thinking when his eyes are following you around."

"I am NOT naive!"

"Yes, you are. He's not your friend. He's not being friendly to BE a friend. He will be a friend right up until the moment he gets in your pants, uses you like a tissue and throws you away except then I won't be there to fix it."

She gaped at him as he stood up.

"Henry!"

"No. I'm putting my foot down this time. You are FORBIDDEN to see him."

"I'm WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"This is not the 18th century Henry, you can't forbid me from seeing Victor!"

"I JUST DID. You are forbidden from seeing that pedophile Lolita. I'm doing this for your own good."

 **Had Henry bothered to stop and think it through, he would have realized there was no way this plan could work.** Victor Creed never followed another's rules and if you tried to order him around it was inevitable he would do the exact opposite of what you wanted. The only thing he needed was more time to get himself under control. Once he was alright, nobody would stop him from being with Cat.

On top of that, Lola had already decided to see exactly where she stood with Victor. Crying did no good, it only left her with a headache. She knew Victor liked giving her kisses. She knew Henry had upset him. What she didn't know was what it all meant.

It was with this in mind that Lola marched up to Victor's floor, bound and determined not to leave until she got to the bottom of things. She knocked and tapped her little foot impatiently until he opened the door a crack.

"Let me in Victor."

"Don't order me around. I can't have you up here right now."

"Victor I'm not going anywhere. Let me in."

"You need to leave."

For a moment, her bravado left her and to her annoyance her eyes began to fill.

"Please. I need to talk to you."

He relented just enough that she could push the door a ways and squeeze past.

"I'm serious, you need to go."

"Look, I don't know what Henry said to you but he's wrong."

"Cat-"

She spun around, words pouring out before her courage was gone.

"I don't know why you aren't my friend anymore, I don't see what I did wrong. I try to come fix things when you're the one acting off.. I know you have issues with control but so do I and you don't see me being a jerk! I know what you are to me and I'm scared but if you're the "adult" then you should be able to handle me calling you a friend for awhile until I know my own mind. Treating me poorly, hurting my feelings and keeping me at arm's length is not the way to go about-"

She didn't see him move. One second, his arms were folded and the next she was flat on her back on the bed, pinned by his strong hands and held fast.

" _You want to talk about control?_ Your little teenage hormones don't know the meaning of the word."

"I-"

"Arm's length isn't a good way to handle it? How's this? Close enough?"

"Vic-"

"Silence."

His name caught in her throat while his fangs ghosted over her skin.

"You've come in here, smelling fertile and rich. Your scent is like a drug. Makes my blood burn and my heart race. I want my scent on your skin, I want your scent in my bed. Your anger is something I feed off of. You talk about control and the lack of it. I don't want to be _friends._ I want to mate you. I want to be buried deep inside you and I want my teeth making a mark on your neck so every single pup and male here knows you're mine." His pupils blew wide, completely black and The Sabretooth bared his teeth in a wicked smile.

"Y-you won't hurt me." Her voice shook as he pressed his body to hers.

"No, I won't. Because I'm not your _friend."_ He spit out the word as though it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"What-"

"You're my _mate_. I live and die for _you_ Cat. I need you and my body aches for yours. I love you. That love will always be there, whether you feel the same or not. _But you are not my friend_. You're embedded in my soul."

His hands shook over her wrists. Lola could feel his hips pressed to hers, feel how every muscle was held taut with the last shreds of his control. His lips pressed to her neck, and she shivered as his tongue lapped slowly at the skin.

"Taste good. Little salty…"

"Victor.." Slowly her hands were let go of and they slid up over his forearms as he dipped his head to kiss her.

"Mmm.. this tastes better. So sweet." He sipped at her mouth, exploring and feeling her heart beat under his body. For a time, that's all there was. Warm breaths and feather light touches that sent the nerve endings tingling. Finally he paused, pulling away a fraction of an inch and searching her face.

"What am I to you Cat?" He whispered.

"I- I don't know yet. But I love you. Is that okay?"

He smiled, eyes soft and and his tension ebbing away.

"Yeah. That's okay."


	5. Chapter 5: He grows on you

**Little Darcy's you're getting an extra chapter because inspiration struck, isn't that exciting?! Also, work has begun on the new ROGAN fic but we've got a vote to be taken: Preggo Marie or ROGAN meets at the bar and doesn't go to the school right away?**

 **Chapter five: He grows on you**

"Dr. McCoy have you seen my sister anywhere?" Henry had found his way down to the man's office and everything about his posture and scent told Hank he was more than a little worried.

"I'm afraid I haven't. You might check by the classrooms, she could be there."

"Loli's last class was an hour ago and she always comes right back to her room to change."

Hank thought a minute and glanced at the clock.

"Perhaps Mr. Creed knows where she is."

Henry shook his head again.

"Not likely."

"They're good friends, it's a possibility."

"I don't think so Doctor. I've forbidden her from being with him you see."

Hank raised an eyebrow.

"Forbidden?"

"Yes. I tried to be nice about it but she was all mixed up.. I- I had to be firm with her I'm afraid."

Hank had to take pity on the young man, it looked as though it had killed him to "be firm" with Lola. The more he scented him in fact, the more it became apparent Henry was more than a little worried and tired on top of it. That had never been a good combination.

"You're her guardian?"

"Mmhm. We listed that in her file.. not an easy job I'll admit." He smiled wearily, looking years older than twenty nine.

"No, I don't think it would be. How did Lola handle being "forbidden" from her mate?"

The smile turned to a scowl.

"She hasn't taken him for a mate. She's too young for that and he doesn't seem the type to settle down."

"Lola's close though. A feral mutant can recognize their mate as early as 14 and she's fifteen now."

"It's not going to be him Doctor."

"I don't know if that's something you can control Henry."

The young man shook his head.

"Lola knows I only want what's best for her. Sometimes she doesn't like it, but when I say no I mean it. And she's never disobeyed. I know it sounds like I'm being domineering. But I really do just want her to be happy and safe. And Creed.. I don't think he can give her either one of those things."

Hank smiled sympathetically.

"I will say Mr. O'Connell, you may find teenage girls are more willful than you previously believed."

"Maybe. But she's not mating anybody. My sister's still just a kid. I don't even think she's kissed anyone yet."

" **Fuck baby girl are you trying to kill me?"** Victor pulled back, just out of reach of his young mate's wandering hands and kept her carefully away from his lower region.

"No. Just.. got a little over-excited there." She admitted sheepishly. She had come up here intending to have a chat with Victor, maybe see about getting something to eat. However it seemed food wasn't the only thing she'd wanted to nibble on.

He grinned wryly and ran a thumb over her bottom lip, swollen from the make out session they'd been enjoying a few minutes earlier.

"Breaking the rules again Cat. Know what that means."

"You'll spank me?"

He arched an eyebrow and she blushed fiercely.

"What was that?"

"I.. I saw someone on TV say that- can we just, um.. can we forget I said that?"

He smirked, propping himself up on an elbow over her.

"What, you mean you don't think you've been bad? Maybe I oughta punish you."

"Um… well.."

He grinned, showing off his fangs.

"Or maybe I _will_ spank you. That sounds good to me."

"Victor-"

"C'mere."

He dragged her over, chuckling when she shrieked.

"Victor Creed you stop that right now!"

"Oh no, you wanted to be spanked, you're gonna get spanked."

"Noooooo!"

She kicked and squirmed, giggling when he swatted her butt playfully.

"Okay, okay I'll be good!"

"Better be."

He released her, sighing when she straddled him.

"Cat-"

"I won't do anything, promise." She rubbed his chest, letting out a sigh of her own.

"Whatcha thinking about baby girl?"

"Henry. He'd be furious if he knew I was here with you."

Victor rubbed her hip comfortingly.

"You two still at odds?"

Lola nodded and leaned down to snuggle against him.

"He doesn't want me to love you. Doesn't want me to have anything to do with you. He's so.. I think he's so worried about taking care of me that he doesn't see how anyone else could do a better job."

"Cat he's been a mother and father to you for years. Doesn't surprise me he has trouble letting go. And sure, he's a pain in my ass. But I know he loves you. I don't wanna be the reason you two lose each other."

She looked down, hands roving over his abdomen absentmindedly.

"I don't need him. I have you."

"That's where you're wrong Cat. And we both know it."

"If.. if he can't accept you than I can't accept him."

He stopped her hands, kissed the small palms.

"Life doesn't work that way sweet girl. It chews you up and spits you out. If you're lucky enough to have people who love you no matter what, you keep em. He loves you, no matter what."

She smiled sadly and tucked her head in the crook of his neck.

"I guess he does. And what about you? You love me no matter what?"

"No matter what."

"Even if I get old and fat and lose my hair?"

He frowned, pretending to think.

"Maybe old and fat but ALSO losing your hair? I dunno Cat-"

"Rea- stop that! You're such a jerk." She grinned and licked his throat, giggling when he growled.

"You know what that does to me."

"Mhmmm." She did it again, purring when he rolled them over.

"You wanna play with The Sabretooth?"

"Hoping to."

He smiled wickedly.

"Time for another lesson I think."

 **When Lola stopped in at her room to change, Henry was waiting for her.** Silence reigned as she went and grabbed a set of fresh clothes from her dresser.

"You're late."

"I didn't know that you'd be waiting. I'm sorry."

"It's alright… were you with him Loli?"

She hesitated and then nodded.

"He's gonna be my mate Henry."

He shook his head.

"How can you know that? He's.. what, 25 maybe 30 years your senior?"

"Henry, ferals don't look at numbers, you know that."

She stepped into the closet to change while he began to pace.

"I just don't get what you see him. What could the two of you have in common? What do you talk about?"

"Anything we want. Henry I can't explain it, I just.. I _know._ He's mine, he's what I need. And I'm his."

He glared.

"So it's what, biology? That's hormones Loli, not love. Not the basis of a relationship."

She stepped out and moved towards the hamper, glaring when he blocked her way.

"Look Henry, I don't expect you to understand."

"Why, cause I'm just a dumb human?!"

"I didn't say that! Why can't you just be happy for me!?"  
"Because!"

"You're being a child!"

"You ARE a child!"

She pushed past, snarling when he blocked her again.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"You're not mating anyone Lolita."

"AND WHY NOT?!"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE LIKE MOM!"

She froze, dropping her clothes and taking her brother's arm.

"What?"

"Mom.. mom died. Because she _mated_. She mated too young, having a feral baby with feral mood swings and pregnancy symptoms.. Loli you're all I've got left and I swore I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Once you're mated you're body's gonna want kids. And you're small and young.. I don't want to lose you." He dropped onto the bed and she sat beside him.

"Henry I'm.. look I'm a feral. I'll be okay."

"You're _half_ feral. I know i've been a big jerk about this but.." He sighed heavily and pulled her into a hug.

"But you're my big brother. And you want me safe. I know butthead." She smiled and hugged him back.

"Who are you calling a butthead, butthead?" He chuckled and kissed her forehead. When she looked up, her face was solemn.

"I'm- I'm sorry. About Mom. And that you had to worry so much for all this time."  
"To be honest I was hoping this day would never come. But I guess you can't be little forever." He admitted. She shrugged.

"This isn't exactly easy for me either. I mean.. it's like this pull. Like I need Victor to be whole. It's kinda scary cause.. you know, like you said. Maybe it's just hormones or maybe he doesn't want me-"

He chucked her chin gently.

"He'd be nuts not to want you. And he told me off when I talked to him. I think it's safe to say you're his too. I'm not- I'm not really okay with all this. But I guess I can get used to it."


	6. Chapter 6: Lesson Plans

**Hi everybody! I'm so glad you all like this story so far. There was a bit of confusion though so to clear it up: Henry was fourteen when Lola was born. They have different birth mothers, but the one Henry knew and loved was lola's birth mother. She died when Lola was three. If there are more questions, or you want to know more of the back stories, leave a comment and I'll see about putting in a chapter with better explanation.**

 **Chapter 6: Lesson Plans**

In the weeks after Henry's departure, Lola was slowly coming to understand the full weight of her decision. Loving Victor Creed was a difficult thing, but not for the reasons one might expect.

She had seen him truly animalistic once, and only once. It was always a current that was there under the surface and while she did enjoy teasing him, Lola had begun to notice signs of... tension.

There were times she was not allowed in his rooms, no matter how much pleading and cajoling she tried. His door would stay firmly locked and he had yet to give a reason for the odd behavior. As she was not used to being kept away from him for any length of time, it took a sympathetic explanation on Marie's part to clear up the mystery behind it.

"Yah have tah understand sweet girl, he only means tah keep yah safe. Certain times of the month... that's a harder thing for him tah accomplish."

"You mean my... um.." Marie had only smiled kindly at her blush.

"Yah time of the month, yeah. Our scent changes then Loli. And our mate's notice the change. It's our body gettin ready to mate, to have kits. And when that happens, it's like a drug. Their instincts are screamin tah put a baby in our belly and our instincts are good an eager tah let 'em."

While this was something she had read about (sort of, she'd only covered it briefly in health class) it wasn't until Marie was explaining it that the pieces came together.

After this little chat, Lola was even more careful about how far she pushed when it came to her mate. He would never force her into anything, but she really didn't want to test the limits of Victor's control. In fact, for all her boldness and blustering, Lola was still an innocent. And she was under no delusions, a man like Victor Creed would not be without extensive carnal knowledge.

However, being innocent and naive meant she wasn't sure how best to tell him all this and so for a time she tried to ignore her worry.

 **Victor Creed made his living off of reading people, reading situations.** It was child's play to pick up Lola's unease, but he figured she would broach the subject when she felt ready. At least so he thought. Several days passed, the scent of her worry increasing until it was the first thing he latched on to every time she entered the room.

The final straw was one late afternoon when he'd brought her to the woods. Nature had always been his solace, smoothing away the worst of his edges and Victor had hoped it would do the same for Cat. But when he moved to embrace her, she actually cringed in his arms and he was done playing nice.

"What the hell Cat?"

"Huh?"

"You're acting like you expect me to smack you at any moment."

She offered a sunny smile.

"I'm just tired. Sorry. I'm okay."

He didn't mean to growl, but it slipped out all the same.

"Don't lie to me. I can smell something is wrong, I've _been_ smelling it for days. So tell me what's going on."

The smile faltered, a hand creeping up to tug at her hair as she always did when distressed. And even as frustrated as he was, Victor's need to protect her would always take priority.

"Cat... talk to me." He asked softly. She eyed him with uncertainty, but sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest and Victor followed suit.

"It's... well its kind of- I mean.."

He waited patiently, keeping his hands to himself and folding in tighter to seem as unimposing as possible.

"What I mean to say is... when are we going to have sex?"

"You want to have sex?"

"Well.. yes. I mean- I mean no.. I mean.. eventually... I'll be 17 in two years." She finally ended, as though that should explain it all.

It didn't.

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Right. Henry, he said age of consent in the state of New York is 17. I'll be having heats soon. So.. so are- are we, um.. on my birthday...?"

"Is that what you want?"

This question actually seemed to surprise her and for a spell they sat quietly while she considered her response. Victor's mind however was in a whirl. Ideally, he wanted her as soon as possible. Which, evidently, he'd impressed upon her quite thoroughly. He'd assumed, what with her hormones and heats that would start within the next few years, she would want the same. It had never occurred to him to ask if she would be ready by then. Or to ask if she even wanted to mate at that point, perhaps she wanted to wait a few years instead of just a couple.

"I.. don't know."

"I see."

"I- I want to make you happy Victor. But- but I've never- you're going to be my first and- and well I kind of wanted it to be special and- and right only this felt sort of like just- just a scheduled thing, like 'exams at that 10, party at 4 and sex at 7:30!' And.. and you probably have tons of experience and I don't even know how to dress or if like- I mean the only thing I've ever put a condom on is a banana, as a health class thing and- and maybe because you had to wait so long you'll be rougher and then I'll ruin it and- and it still feels so nice but strange to just _kiss_.." She trailed off, looking afraid and oh so very fragile. He ran one delicate finger over her knee and to her hand, holding it tight.

This time when Victor gathered her up close, she accepted it wholeheartedly. He purred, a thrumming in his chest that soothed tears tears she hadn't been aware she was crying.

"Cat why didn't you tell me?"

"I- I didn't want you to- to think-"

"Were you afraid?"

It took her a minute but eventually she nodded.

"Oh babygirl..." he sighed and rocked her, trying to figure out how things had gotten so twisted.

"I'm sorry Victor-"

"You have nothing to apologize for. You hear me Cat? Nothing at all."

"So you're not mad at me?" She chanced a look up at him,shocked to find him smiling kindly.

"Cat.. I like sex. A lot. That's a fact. But it's not just physical with you. I come from a time when girls were married young, had babies young and died young. And there wasn't a whole lot of choice in the matter. You will _always_ have a choice with me. If we wait past your 17th birthday sure, it'll be difficult for me. But i'm a grown ass man and I can wait as long as it takes. When you're ready, then we'll mate. But we'll do things on your timeline. When _you_ want to."

Slightly mollified, Lola broached the subject most disturbing to her.

"If we wait.. does that mean you- I know I don't have any right to ask-"

"You're my mate. You can ask me anything." He reminded her gently.

"Does.. does that mean you'll go to other women?"

He paused, giving her a long look.

"How would you feel about that?" He finally asked.

"Well... I guess. If it were- I mean as long as it was just sex.. maybe... No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I know that isn't fair and I know you have needs and I know I probably won't be able to do half the things you're used to but you're mine and I'm yours and I swear to god if one single woman tries to so much as give you the eye I will bitch slap her into next week because nobody is touching you but me!" By the end of this little speech the girl was snarling, fangs bared and ready to beat down this imaginary woman who would dare try to touch her Victor.

Her mate watched this display, feeling a swell of pride that she got jealous just like he did. He also felt a swell of… ahem. Something else.

"It's alright, if you don't want me having sex I won't. I haven't since I met you anyway." He added hastily, seeing his mate was still riled.

"Really?"

"Really."

The fire was replaced with adoration and she tugged him down for a kiss to the cheek.

"Thank you Victor. Is there anything I can do? To make it easier on you I mean."

He could think of several things actually. But those things would only increase his frustration about not taking her.

"I dunno Cat. I was thinking we could start some lessons."

"Lessons?"

"Mmhm." He ran his thumb over her rosy lips, fighting the urge to make her start sucking. She smiled and peered up at him, hazel eyes full of curiosity.

"What kinda lessons?"

"Stuff to get you ready for... one day. So it doesn't seem so overwhelming."

She frowned, little nose twitching.

"Won't that make it harder for you though?"

"Yes. But when we finally mate, I want you to be comfortable baby-girl." He replied honestly.

"Oh. So… so what kind of stuff do you mean?"

"Kissing. Touching. What do they call it these days, first base and second base?"

She giggled.

"Yeah, first and second base."

"Alright then. First base, Second base and several of the techniques in between. Think about it, and let me know."

She was quiet for a brief moment and then gave a mischievous smile.

"I think I'd like my first lesson now please."


	7. Chapter 7: A lesson in Control

**Little Darcy's I am having so much fun with this story. I'm also laughing at the reviews, evidently Victor is not the only one impatient for some action! What exactly should he be teaching Cat any way? Hmm... I think I'm gonna need some reviews and opinions to get the creative juices flowing..**

 **Chapter 7: A lesson in control**

"Damn it's just you."

Victor returned to his chair, tapping his fingers impatiently at Logan's smirk.

"What?"

"You expecting company?"

He glared.

"Actually I am. So get the hell out."

Instead of turning on his heels and ducking out as ordered, Logan sat opposite his brother and got comfortable.

"Nice set up you have here."

"Thanks. Let's discuss my taste in furniture later. Leave."

"Seem tense Vic. Gonna be tasting something else?"

"Jimmy I swear-"

"Look. We need to talk."

"Real touching, we'll have a heart to heart later-"

"You need to chill the fuck out."

Victor squinted, then leaned back almost as though he were confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Lola goes to Marie for advice and help when she needs it. You need to chill."

"I'm fine Jimmy."

"No, you're not. You're on edge. Practically panting. She's young, she's inexperienced and she's gonna wanna go faster than what she's ready for. Don't you dare let her."

At this, the older feral actually snorted.

"What, just cause you bedded your frail suddenly you're an expert on women?"

"No. But I happen to know a lot more about young mates then you do. Now cut the bull, shut up and listen to me."

Victor snarled, baring his fangs in warning but didn't leave his chair. Whether he liked it or not, Jimmy _did_ know more than he did about having a younger mate. He'd also had more experience with holding back. Victor never denied himself anything. Denying himself Cat was quickly becoming one of the most difficult things he had ever done.

"First of all, know when to open a window."

"The fu-"

"Her scent is gonna start to build. The wetter she gets, the more your animal is gonna push. You need to know when to take a step back."

"Fine. Done with your teaching runt?"

"Don't use your teeth on anything but her mouth until you can take a breath without whining."

"NOW you're gonna tell me how to mate with her?"

Logan rolled his eyes and stood up as there was a knock at the door.

"Up to you to listen or not. But I know what I'm talking about."

He headed to the door, opening it and giving his infamous eyebrow to the girl waiting.

"All dressed up huh?"

"Um.. well. No.."

He shrugged.

"Have fun. Be good."

She offered a confused smile in return and stepped aside to let him pass, then came in.

"I'm a little late, I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter. You're he-" He nearly choked on his words he was so stunned. She wasn't wearing her hair different or anything. It fell in long auburn waves around her shoulders the way it always did. There was just.. so much skin. He could see her long legs from underneath her navy blue sundress, pale and like milk. Creamy white shoulders. And her toes. Her dainty feet and her sweet little toes, painted with clear polish.

The sight of those small feet reduced the raging lust to a slow burn. A warmth in his belly that spoke of a future, with her in a wedding dress and a belly full of kits, sleeping under his arm to stay warm in the winter and singing lullabies to their children.

"Victor? Victor you're looking at me funny-"

"C'mere baby-girl."

She came obediently, sitting in his lap happily.

"Everything okay?"

"It's great. You're here, it's terrific."

She rewarded him with a beaming smile and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm ready for my lesson now please."

He smiled back and nuzzled her.

"Alright babygirl. Today, we discuss erogenous zones." He carried her to the couch he had against a window and set her down carefully. Despite her welcoming smile, he could smell her uncertainty and immediately began to purr to reassure.

"We'll go slow. Remember? Nice and slow." He gave her a peck, and then another kiss, lingering this time until he felt her arms go up around him.

"Every body is different. The way each one thinks, the way each one feels. The way each one becomes aroused. Follow me so far?"

"Yup."

"Good. Now the mouth, of course is used to arouse in multiple ways." He kissed her again, this time nibbling at her bottom lip. She mewled and opened her mouth unintentionally, letting out a little sigh when he sucked at her tongue.

"That's one way. Today, we're going to focus on some things you can do with your mouth to pleasure each other. Oral stimulation of the other erogenous zones is good foreplay, but it can also be difficult. So if you have trouble, go back to the basics. Basically, if it feels good with hands, it's gonna feel even better with your mouth." In saying so he trailed his lips down her neck, letting his tongue out to trace her throat. He growled at her shivers, the hand at her hip tightening its grasp.

"Okay?" He murmured. She nodded and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the base of his neck and going upward, biting down on his ear lobe with a purr.

"How's that?" She asked, nuzzling the sensitive skin just underneath.

"Mm." He was trying hard to focus on breathing steadily through his mouth, forcing down his need and turning his attention back towards Cat.

"Alright. Have you heard of Oral sex before?"

She bit her lip and squirmed slightly, but nodded.

"Take a second. We won't do that until you want to." He reminded her gently. She let out a breath and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm trying Victor, I swear."

"I know Cat. And you're doing so well." He kissed her temple, a quick kiss to the lips and resumed with his lesson.

"The reason I mentioned Oral Sex is because there are some sensitive areas involved. And it starts with your breasts. It's not hot explaining it, I know. But I also know if you know what's involved, it's a lot easier to stop thinking and just… let yourself feel. Use your senses to fully enjoy the experience. Some men have sensitive nipples, the same way women do. I happen to be one of them. If you bite, tug, or claw at them, there's a good chance you're gonna be revving my engines. Clear?"

"I think so."

"Good. Any questions?"

She hesitated but smiled shyly at his reassuring nod.

"Could.. we maybe try some of that today? Not the oral sex part. I'm not ready.. yet. But the stimulation sounded pretty good." She admitted. He smiled wickedly.

"I thought so too. And I think the rest of our lesson should be exploring using our mouths. What do you think?"

"I think… I like that idea."

He purred and lay her back against the couch cushions, going again to kiss her and growling at the feel of her body against his. His brother's warnings rang in his head, and suddenly he understood what the runt had been talking about. With Cat eagerly putting into practice what she learned ( and damn but if she didn't growl at his moan) it was taking every ounce of willpower he had not to mark her.

Trying to push this urge from his mind, he kissed her until she was gasping and then worked the straps of her dress off her shoulders.

"We.. we can stop.." He heard himself panting and tried to reign in his emotions.

"No.. please? Please Victor.." The sight of her pink tongue darting out to lick her lips decided it.

"I'll take care of you Cat. Make you feel so good baby girl."

He trailed with his tongue from her neck to her chest, gradually working his way down until he reached her breasts and gave each one a tender kiss. Goosebumps pebbled the surface of her body, the nipples budding as the delicate skin was paid attention.

"Vic- nnggh.." She let out a strangled little shriek, fingers finding themselves lodged in his hair as he became to suck, laving one nipple and blowing across it before biting and sucking once more. He tugged her dress and bra further down, suckling carefully and beginning to rub against her as her moaning increased. She was writhing under him, hips lifting and searching for a friction they didn't understand, clutching him to her chest when he snarled.

"Cat-"

"Ahhh… Victor that feels.. ama- amazing.. ungghh.."

He was beginning to grind now, teeth biting down-

"Victor?"

He was forcing himself up and away, running a hand over his face and trying to breathe. Still, he gave her hand a squeeze, purring to show he wasn't upset with her.

"Lesson done for today."


	8. Chapter 8: Pop Quiz

**Hi little darcy's! I know, I know, no updates makes unhappy followers. I've actually been working on a cosplay and all my attention has gone into getting it done so I apologize for the lack of VOLA in your life. I'll also be updating the ROGAN fic: look what the stork dropped in, so if you haven't read it yet, go check it out! And as always, more reviews means more inspiration for later chapters.. just puttin that out there. BTW, VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION, READ THIS PART IF NOT THE REST OF THE MESSAGE: Do**

 **we want a chapter of this incident in Victor's point of view? If yes, then that will be chapter 9.**

 **Chapter 8: Pop Quiz**

Lola surveyed herself in the mirror critically, trying hard to find courage she did not yet see. Victor had been incredibly patient but she was tired of just reacting. She wanted to be the one to make him breathless, to make him feel good the same way he did for her.

She decided her best bet would be to just go ahead and take the bull by the horns. It wasn't far into her lessons but that didn't mean she couldn't put some things to the test. She brushed out her hair, checking the skirt of her dress in the mirror. He seemed to like when she wore her skater dresses, possible because they were short and showed off her legs but she had yet to ask if this was the reason. This done she put on peach scented lotion, his favorite, and set out on her mission.

 **He'd given her the keys to his rooms,** she was free to let herself in anytime she wanted to see him or needed a break. Lola headed up the stairs, a back way long forgotten and went straight to his door, long claw marks ingrained in the wood as a marker of his territory.

She let herself in, smiling at the sight of her mate stretched out on the couch, book in hand and reading glasses on the bridge of his nose. He didn't need them, but when she'd shyly admitted to having a thing for the professor types he'd bought a pair on the spot. He never looked up, possibly still reading but she could see the hint of a smirk on his lips.

"To what do I owe the honor of this unexpected visit babygirl?"

 _Courage Lola. Courage._

"I thought maybe we could have a pop quiz today." She answered trying to sound sexy. How did the women in movies _do_ that anyway? At least she had his attention, he looked up from his book, licking his lips briefly.

"What'd you have in mind Cat?"

He was using the voice. It wasn't fair, he turned his words into a purr and she never could resist it. She was supposed to be the one making _him_ lose concentration.

"Well.. I was talking to Marie? And um.. I want to try something. I mean.. I mean, I'm _going_ to try something." Decisive. She had to be decisive and take charge. His lips quirked and that gave her just enough irritation to boost her confidence.

"Are you now?"

"Yes. I am."

He was goading her. Spurring her on to action. He set the book down on the coffee table, almost lazily and turned to face her. Legs spread comfortably apart and arms draped over the back of the furniture, looking for all intents and purposes as master of his domain.

"I'm all yours Cat."

This was it. All or nothing. She could wimp out or she could be Victor Creed's alpha female. Heart pounding in her chest, she made her way over to the older feral and straddled him, swinging her hair out as she did so. He continued to watch calmly, the only sign of her having any effect being how tightly he gripped her by the waist. Still, it was something. She pressed on.

"I want to make out." She told him, trying to be firm. He shifted in answer, presumably to make himself more comfortable.

"Works for me."

"Good."

Leading up to this "pop quiz", there had been a lot of kissing, mostly because it was the easiest means of displaying affection and arousal (And also the closest thing to legal behavior). She'd gotten much better at giving kisses since her first clumsy attempts and Lola put that knowledge to use now, coaxing her mate's mouth open and exploring with her tongue. He let her have control, groaning when she sucked at his own tongue and pulling her impossibly close to his body.

"Cat.."

"Mmm.."

She moved from his mouth to his throat, biting down with a growl of satisfaction when he tipped his head back in pleasure. Lola continued with open-mouthed kisses, undoing the buttons of his shirt and tugging impatiently at the fabric. Victor shrugged out of it, hissing when she leaned down and took his nipple into her mouth, nibbling at his flesh like she would her favorite meal. While his response to what she was doing pleased her, Lola had an end goal in mind she planned on sticking to.

He let out a growl of protest when she returned to his mouth, protest quickly fading into encouragement when she resumed their earlier kissing. Lola was growing increasingly aware of her position, she had clear power in the situation at hand. Underneath her, there was something heavy pressing between her thighs. Both she and Victor's breathing had become ragged and he was just far gone enough she could try for more.

Slowly, she rocked her hips into his, letting out a soft gasp as a spike of pleasure shot through her. Victor showed no hesitation in palming her breasts, pulling her lower lip between his teeth and growling when she rocked yet again.

"Cat we- unngggh.."

She ground into him, letting out her own little growl as whatever he was about to say took a backseat to kissing her neck.

"Vic- Victor…." Her sister mate had been absolutely right, dry humping was utterly delicious. Marie had also pointed out the likelihood of Victor stopping her was little to none as was being proven now.

"Cat.. shit.." He had her by the hips again, helping her find a steady rhythm as she moved. She hiked her dress up, purring when he ran a hand over the silky cream thigh.

"Harder baby girl… just like that-" To her pleasurable surprise, he turned them over and put her on her back, continuing to grind between her legs even as he shifted them. Body arching, Lola rubbed her breasts against his chest and let her legs wrap around his waist of her own accord. She wasn't entirely sure what she needed, but Lola had full confidence Victor would give it to her.

"Victor.. Victor please... "

"Just like that- so good. Unnghh.. good girl, my good mate, feels so fucking good.. " Her mate was marking her, Lola could feel his teeth grazing the skin of her neck and sucking enough to leave a bruise while they moved together. Her body was wrapped around his, so completely that Lola was at a loss as to where he ended and she began.

With one hand in his hair and the other at the back of his neck, she let the sensations wash over her, thrusting eagerly and body hurtling towards the unknown.

"Vi- Victor.. auuugggh Victor yes!" Every muscle in her body tensed, every inch of her overwhelmed and pulsating. It was almost too much to bear and yet she never wanted it to end. Within seconds though, Victor was gone and leaving her alone, the bathroom door slamming behind him and firmly locked into place. Not exactly the post quiz cuddle Marie had encouraged her to enjoy. And so the confidence left, replaced by doubts and fear at having done the wrong thing completely.


	9. Chapter 9: Pop Quiz- Victor's POV

**The people have spoken and I have listened little Darcy's. Here before you is "Pop Quiz"**

 **re-written from Victor's point of view. Hopefully it'll give us a little more insight hmm? Or at least a chance to see what special hell the poor man's going through now.**

 **Chapter 9: Pop Quiz- Victor's P.O.V.**

He could smell her before he saw her. Usually, Lola asked before she came to see him despite countless reminders that she didn't need to. He was enjoying their lessons, it helped take off the edge of his passions and seemed to help Lola relax about their relationship.

As far as the lessons were going, Lola was enthusiastic but seemed content to let Victor take the lead. Something he was incredibly thankful for, since even just the thought of Lola acting as Alpha female sent him straight to the shower.

In hindsight though, he should have known better. One of the things he'd begun to love about her was the ability Lola had to surprise him. Just when he thought he had her figured out, his girl went and threw a wrench in the entire thing. And on this particular day, Lola had a very big wrench to toss.

It started from the moment she walked into the room. On top of her natural scent, he could smell the peaches and cream lotion he'd given to her for her birthday. Not too heavy for his nose, not too sweet for hers, she used it for special occasions and the "dates" he took her out on. Which meant she wanted something. He smirked to himself, deciding to wait and see what she was going to ask for.

"To what do I owe the honor of this visit babygirl?"

"I thought maybe we could have a pop quiz today." She cooed back. Damn but if that didn't make his jeans tighten up. He licked his lip at her suggestive tone.

"What'd you have in mind Cat?" Did she notice his voice had gone hoarse? He prayed she didn't.

"Well.. I was talking to Marie? And um.. I want to try something. I mean.. I mean, I'm _going_ to try something."

"Are you now?" Dangerous waters. Did she want sex? He was all for it but she was a virgin so there was no way in hell it wasn't gonna hurt, at the very least be uncomfortable for a minute..

"Yes. I am."

Shit. No no no no, she was _not_ going to make him lose control. He would do what she wanted, and then they'd hang out. He wasn't going to lose it, just because Cat had decided to do the whole sexy alpha female thing today. Very deliberately, he put his book down on the coffee table and turned to face her. Made himself comfortable. If he was comfortable, maintaining control would be easy. And Cat generally backed down anyway. There was no way she would go through with whatever she was planning on doing.

'I'm all yours Cat."

She came straight over and straddled him, swinging her hair out as she did so. He caught a whiff of green tea from the shampoo she used and then a noseful of peaches and cream

"I want to make out." Lola demanded. Victor shifted, feeling his "little sabretooth" perking up in interest.

"Works for me."

"Good."

She began her assault, fingers ghosting over the back of his neck while she kissed him passionately. Without any guiding, she managed to coax his mouth open and plunge her own tongue in. Clearly, Cat had been paying attention to what he'd been teaching her. When she began to suck on his tongue, Victor gave in to the urge to make some noise. Groaning, he pulled her tight against him and revelled in the feel of her breasts against his chest.

"Cat.."

"Mmm.."

Of course, Lola wasn't going to be content with just kissing. With almost alarming determination, she dragged her lips over his neck and then bit down, nearly drawing blood. This attempt at marking her mate had Victor about as close to swooning as he would ever get. When she continued downward, still kissing his skin while trying to get his shirt off, Victor decided screw control, he was all for ditching clothes.

He shrugged out of his shirt, snarling in pleasure when she sucked his nipple and scraped her teeth over the sensitive flesh. For a moment, he thought she might want to try and suck him off, the thought of which made his growing hard on worse. Thus, when she moved back up to his mouth he let out a whine of protest which quickly faded into another growl when their tongues began to duel once more.

 **Had this been as far as it went, Victor could have been content.** An armful of Cat who was hungry for him was more than enough to keep Victor happy. But his girl never did things in half measures and this time was no exception. Still distracted by her mouth, he grunted in surprise when Lola slowly rocked her hips against his. The sounds she made doing it spurred him into action. He palmed her breasts, fitting perfectly in his hands and tugged her bottom lip below his teeth. Doing whatever it took to please her, just so long as she kept making those sounds.

"Cat we- unnngggh…"

She pressed her hips into him again, growling and tipping her head back. Begging to be marked, to be taken. Trying not to get too far ahead of himself, he kissed her throat instead.

"Vi- Victor…"

"Cat.. Shit.." He guided her movements until she had a steady rhythm, mouth nearly watering at the smell of her wetness. Lola hiked up her dress, panting and grinding herself against his erection enough that he could almost feel her through his jeans and mewling when he gripped her thighs.

"Harder baby-girl.. just like that-" Growing impatient, he turned them over, putting her underneath him and grinding between her thighs. She mewled again, legs wrapping around his waist and nails digging into his back with a desperate moan.

"Victor.. Victor please.."

"Just like that- so good. Unnghh.. good girl, my good mate, feels so fucking good.. "

He needed to mark her. His teeth began to dig in, sucking eagerly to leave their bruise and he pushed harder, trying to bury himself inside of her, to engrave her into his soul. Beneath him she continued to whine in need, thrusting back eagerly and holding so tight it was almost painful.

"Vic- Victor.. auugggh Victor yes!" She shouted his name and hit her climax, her scent filling the air and leaving a damp spot on his jeans. Lola was so lost in the sensations she hadn't noticed him undoing the zipper of his jeans, pushing her dress up further to thrust inside of her...

It was all he could do to get himself up and to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. To keep her safe. He couldn't blame his girl for wanting to explore, had even encouraged it. But with her legs wrapped around him, her arousal hanging on the air..

Victor tried the cold water. He tried to splash his face repeatedly. But his clothes smelt like her, he could hear her moans in his head and before he knew it he had taken himself out of his jeans and was pumping his c*** furiously in his fist, whispering Lola's name like a prayer. Thus finished, he

could only stare down in disgust at himself before starting to clean up. It did no good, as he was left with the sinking feeling that he'd done the wrong thing completely.


	10. Chapter 10: Once upon a time

**My little Darcy's, i'll give you a warning ahead of time: this chapter may be lackluster. I'm sick and heartbroken besides. I promise though I give it my all. As usual, anything you wanna see, put it in the reviews!**

 **Chapter 10: Once upon a time**

"Lola? Lola, honey it's Marie. Come on out, ah'm alone sweetie." She smiled reassuringly as the girl slowly climbed down from her little hideout. Victor had been on edge for a couple days now, Logan coming home banged up more than once. It had taken just as long to get a reason for the aggressive behavior. Marie wasn't stupid, Lola was acting just as oddly and had taken to spending her time hidden among the groves near the school. Clearly there had been an upset in the pack.

"Did Victor send you?" She asked, feet finally on the ground.

"No."

"Oh."

"Yah smell disappointed. Wanna tell meh why?"

Lola hugged herself and shook her head.

"Why not?"

"It's… it's embarrassing."

Marie took a seat on the grass, patting a space beside her.

"I.. I appreciate you coming out here and all but.. but it's really.. um.."

"Then yah can come sit and listen to a story."

Begrudgingly, Lola did as told. Once stretched out comfortably she looked up expectantly at her sister mate.

"A long time ago, there was a girl, named Anna. She was young. She was naive. And she had the great honor of havin' a very difficult love affair. Yah see the man she fell in love with, he was different. And ah don't mean, different backgrounds difficult. Not different social classes difficult. We are talkin' worlds away."

Lola frowned, interested in spite of herself.

"What was so different about him?"

Marie stretched out beside the girl, watching the clouds drift by above them.

"He came from a time when yah took yah wife young. When a man worked on a railroad, or in the coal mines. When ladies had parasols and their little girl's wore bonnets. He's not from this time and yet here is this girl, who has got him wrapped around her finger and doesn't even know it."

The frown on the little feral's face deepened even further.

"The man, he loved Anna anyway?"

"He did. So much. And Anna, she loved him with just as much heart."

"So what was wrong? She loved him and he loved her."

Marie sighed.

"The thing about love is, yah have to work at it. Every day. Sometimes, one of the people in it have to stand up and fight for that love. Cause others, they won't understand. And sometimes, Anna and James (that was his name, James) even they didn't understand it."

"But you still haven't told me what the problem was."

Marie was quiet for a minute while Lola waited.

"Anna was young when she met James. Practically a child. And James, he was.. oh ages old ah guess. But James swore he would wait for her. No matter how long, no matter what it took, one day they would be togetha. Yah wanna know who caused the problems? They did it tah themselves."

Lola's hazel eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"What happened to them?"

"Yah see, Anna didn't know much about things of a.. ah guess yah could call it things of an intimate nature. She knew she liked holdin his hand. She knew that when James kissed her, she got this funny feelin deep in her stomach, like she was on a train pickin up speed. And of course as the years went on, they started doin' more than kissin. The kissin, it led to touchin. And the touchin, that led to a whole 'nother world of feelings and thoughts and need. But James, he was ashamed. Not of them.." Here Marie smiled briefly. "Nevah of them. But he was ashamed of himself. Felt as though he were robbing her of her innocence, that he was a dirty old man who had no business touchin and feelin Anna the way he did. And he loved her so much, that he let the shame get in the way of what was fact and what was just feelings. One day, after they had spent some time doin' things of "an intimate nature" Anna woke up and found herself alone."

"James.. James left?"

"He did."

Lola's eyes filled and suddenly she was sobbing against her big sister's chest.

"He thought she was a slut didn't he?! Just like me! I'm a slut Marie! Victor will never come near me again!"

"Shhhh. Shhh. Yah just go on an tell big sister what happened baby." She cuddled the little feral, rubbing her back and purring softly.

"We- I went to his room, I wanted to- and he SAID it was okay buh- but- but then- and it felt so good and he turned us ov-over and then I wanted to- and he said it felt good and he made noises, if you make the noises then it's good right?! But then I was- and he went to the bathroom and just left me there and I acted so SLUTTY Marie and I hate myself!"

Crying brokenly, she remained curled up and incoherent for another twenty minutes or so, finally taking an offered tissue from Marie's pocket.

"So let meh see if ah understood yah correctly. Yah decided tah go on and try some of the things we talked about, yeah?"

Lola sniffed and nodded.

"And the two of yah had a real nice time?"

"I.. I thought so. But then he just left me there on the couch!"

Marie nodded, her smile returned.

"Sweet girl, doesn't matter how many years they have on us, sometimes we're gonna be a whole lot smarter than our mates. This is one of those times."

"But how come he left?"

"Ah think yah need tah go and ask him sweetie."

Lola blew her nose one final time and stood up, admittedly a bit shaky but with new found determination.

"I will!" She started to run off but stopped for one last question.

"Um.. Marie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did James ever come back? To Anna I mean."

"He did."

"Did.. did they work out okay?"

Marie smiled.

"They did."

Lola grinned back and took off. As soon as she was out of sight, Logan stepped out from the trees and sprawled beside Marie, wrapping his arm around her and and pulling his mate close.

"And how'd operation get the two fools back together go _Anna-Marie_?"

She giggled and gave him a kiss.

"I think it was a success _Logan James_."

He chuckled and gave her a kiss back.

"God I love you."

 **Lola had no idea what she was going to say to Victor when she found him, but she loved him too much not to at least try.** Mind still whirling with anxiety and planned conversation beginnings, she ran smack into the man in question.

Literally.

"Ow! God Victor are you made of bricks or something?!" He took her by the hand and had Lola on her feet in one smooth pull.

"I happen to be very fit, you have to watch where you're walking."

"I _know_ you're fit, you just also happen to be very hard!"

"I'm always hard around you girl so you better keep your guard up."

She squinted up at him, rubbing the soreness from her backside.

"That was dirty wasn't it?"

"Me, dirty? Never."

Lola started to glare before noticing the cup in his hand.

"What's that?"

"A peace offering."

He put it in her hands and waited for her to take a sip before also offering the box tucked under his arm.

"Victor… this is real belgian dark chocolate!"

"Some of them have centers or nuts."

"You got me a caramel frappe and chocolates? But-"

He shrugged.

"Told you. A peace offering."

"Victor-"

"I'm in love with you."

She nearly choked on her frappe and had to cough for a minute before she could take a clear breath. He patted her back while she set the things down to avoid dropping them. Lola knew he loved her. He'd said it, every now and then; "Love you" or "that's why I love you." But in typical Victor fashion, he'd usually said so in passing. It was fact, Victor Creed had chosen her to be his mate. But now..

"You don't have to-"

"Just let me say my piece, then I'll shut up. I'm in love with you. What happened the other day.. baby-girl I'm so sorry. I scared you, I took advantage.. you trusted me. To give you what you need and want. And I took us- I took us so far off track-"

"Stop that."

"But-"

This time she was the one to shut him up with a kiss. He was still confused even as his arms encircled his young mate's waist.

"I was so scared that I had disgusted you. That maybe you didn't love me anymore because of what we had done. I.. I thought I had acted like a slut and that's why you left. So I didn't talk to you. And I'm sorry too. Will you still be my mate? Please?"

Victor let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and hugged her tightly.

"Absolutely. Will.. Will you please still be mine?"

"I don't ever wanna be anyone else's."


	11. Level the playing field

**Hi little Darcy's! I'm back now. Had a request in one of the reviews so laying the groundwork here for it. As always, reviews make me write more. AND Lola/Victor will be answering questions you send in this week, so feel free to ask anything!**

 **11: Level the playing field**

Looking back on the situation, Victor realized that communication was somewhat of an issue between he and his little mate. They both had the same end goal in mind,but not necessarily the same way of getting there.

He told her as much one day, a few weeks after their fight had been resolved. She was sprawled on his bed, amusing herself by doodling when he sat across from her, a leather bound book in hand.

"What's that?"

"I was thinking about it babygirl. That whole issue we had awhile back.. maybe we need to have a talk about our needs and wants."

Lola frowned and sat up.

"Okay.. what's the book for?"

He opened it, taking a pen off the nightstand and wrote in the front cover.

"It's gonna be our rulebook. If there's any issues, anything we need to address, we'll have it. For example, rule number one: No mind reading. Last I checked, neither one of us are telepaths. So if there's a problem, we talk about it, get it sorted out. Make sense?"

She nodded and scooted over to watch him write.

"Can rule two be no running away? Like we can take a break if we need to, but no avoiding each other." Lola explained. He nodded and wrote it down in the book.

"I think rule three should be no singing to other males."

She smiled.

"Victor that's silly!"

"No it isn't. That's for me when we're alone. Or for our cubs."

"Cubs?"

He reddened and cleared his throat.

"Yeah. When you're older and I sire our cubs."

Her smile faded.

"Wh-when will that be?"

"You don't want children?"  
"No- well I mean yes, I do. But.. um. I'm only fifteen now Victor, it's kinda scary to-"

"Right. Forget I mentioned that."

"Victor-"

"It's fine, forget it."

She glared and squirmed into his lap, forcing him to look at her.

"Rule Four: No lying. You're not 're upset so you tell me why."

"Cat.. I'm an alpha. I'm gonna want- I shouldn't have brought it up though."

"You can talk about our future Victor. Is it scary? Yes. But do I want that someday, with _you_? Absolutely. I just need time, is that okay?"  
He sighed in relief and hugged her tightly.

"Of course. We go on your pace."

"I really appreciate that."

He licked her cheek and returned his attention to the book.

"Rule five: I'm going to buy you a piece of Jewelry, I want you to wear it everyday."

"What, like a promise ring?"

"Something like that."

"You could just mark me."

He sighed.

"Not until you're 17. That's the age of legal consent here. They can piss and moan all they want but they wouldn't be able to go and say I assaulted you or something. So I want to get you something that shows others you're mine. Does that make sense?"

"I guess so.. I wish you could mark me though.."

He gave her hand a friendly squeeze and they continued on.

 **By the time they were through, Lola and Victor had a list of about 50 rules.** While most were guidelines and guaranteed to avoid any issues, some of them were downright ridiculous. A particular favorite of Lola's was #32:

 _ **Rule #32: Unless ill or otherwise indisposed, Victor must give Cat a piggyback ride whenever she requests it.**_

He'd grumbled a great deal, but since this rule was in retaliation to rule #24, he couldn't say much.

 _ **Rule #24: Cat is not allowed to listen to her Rent (2005 film soundtrack) Album while in Victor's presence more than twice a day.**_

This done, the couple decided a reward was in order. Naturally, both thought it fitting to have another lesson, and Victor had just the lesson in mind.

" **If you don't like it, or you're uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll stop."** Victor promised. Lola nodded, smelling nervous but aroused and lay back on the bed. He settled his body over hers,kissing and sucking gently at her mouth until she opened it for him. He wanted her completely relaxed and very turned on, so it was slow going. She responded eagerly though, turning her head to the side to let his scrape his fangs over her neck and unbuttoning her shirt for easier access.

Since their first lesson, Victor had been mentally cataloguing Lola's sweet spots. Kissing the back of her neck for example made her knees weak. She also seemed to have an affinity for seeing him shirtless and since he rather liked her hands on him, he saw no problem with this.

He put some of this knowledge to good use now, pulling his shirt over his and relishing in the feel of her skin pressed against his. With her nails in his back Victor took one pink nipple in his mouth and gave a hard suck, teasing it between his teeth before pulling back.

"You stopped!"

He grinned at her glaring little face and accusatory tone.

"You weren't saying anything, I couldn't tell if you liked it or not."

Her glare sharpened and then her hand was cupping him in the front of his jeans.

"You aren't playing fair Victor."

He looked down at her hand between them.

"Maybe you shouldn't be in a hurry little girl."

"You told me it would feel good Victor. You wouldn't ever hurt me, I know you wouldn't. So please can't you.. would you.." She blushed hotly and trailed off. This wouldn't do.

"Would I what? Tell me what you want me to do to you babygirl."

"Isn't that like.." Her cheeks now matched the color of her hair, "Like dirty talk?"

"It can be." He grinned wickedly, kissing her nose.

"And you promise you won't tease me if I'm awful at it?"

"Promise. It's a new lesson Cat. Just another way of telling each other what feels good."

She took a breath for courage and let it out slowly.

"Victor. I want you to suck on me."

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and then sucked on the creamy skin.

"You mean here?"

"No.."

"Where?"

"Suck on my.. my breasts."

"Getting warmer cat. Should I bite on your nipples? Suck and pull on your tits?"

Her breath caught in her throat and Victor purred when she instantly smelled wetter.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"  
"Yes, I want you to suck on my tits. Right now."

He growled, pleased and eager to do as told. He sucked and kissed and nibbled at the sensitive flesh until she was writhing and then he began part two of his plan.


	12. Chapter 12: Talk dirty to me

**Sorry for the late update y'all. There isn't much of an excuse, only that I was down and it took too much effort to post. But here it is little Darcy's. If you're under 18 and have been following this, your parents would not approve of you reading this chapter! There's the warning. Also, Victor and Lola will be taking and answering questions again this week so send em on in!**

 **Chapter 12: talk dirty to me**

In his head, Victor Creed had a list of all the things he intended to do with his mate at some point. He had another list, exclusively for intimacy with Lola. Today, he was going to be checking two more things off that list.

"Ohhhhhhh Victor.. suck on my tits, harder please-" There was a lot of corrupting to be done. He was fairly certain his young mate was up to the task.

"Tell me what you want or I'll stop."

"Touch me.."

He let his fingers ghost over her thighs.

"N-No.."

"Where Cat?"

Her hips moved of their own accord and then she looked him in the eyes, brushing her lips against his ear.

"How do I say it? I wanna be touched down there, but I wanna say it the way you like best."

He swallowed and gripped his control with a firm hand. Ever so slowly he reached down and took ahold of her panties, easing them down her legs. She lifted one foot, then the other, and the garment was tossed to the floor.

"Dirty talk is the lesson for today. It's saying things that are going to arouse your partner further in the heat of the moment. In this case.. you're very wet Cat." He inhaled and allowed himself a quiet moan.

"Almost soaked. That's your sweet little pussy, begging for my cock. You aren't ready for that yet. But like we talked about earlier, my mouth and hands will get the job done just fine. Fingering, kissing, whatever you need. Give me the go ahead and I'll start. If you've changed your mind, we can stick to kisses."

He waited patiently, not touching her despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to cut off her clothes and screw her brains out. After a minute she leaned back, propping herself up on her elbows and spread her legs.

"Come finger my pussy Victor."

His mouth actually went dry at the sight and then he was on her, kissing and biting what he could reach. As soon as her breathing grew heavy he knew he had her and carefully dipped a finger between her nether lips. Lola tensed up and he rubbed her side.

"Trust me? I won't hurt you precious girl."

Slowly she nodded and he moved a little deeper, stroking her inner walls. Her quiet gasp made him smile and with her still watching he pulled his finger out and sucked it clean.

"Do- do I taste okay?"

"You taste amazing." He gave her a kiss, letting her taste herself on his tongue while his fingers went back to pleasuring her.

"Oh Victor.."

"So wet Cat.. is this what I do to you?"

"Yes.. unnngghhh Victor I'm so wet for you, please touch me-"

He added a second finger to the first, growling when she cupped him again.

"I wanna hear you talk for me too Victor." She smiled shyly, before letting out another wail.

"You get me so hard Cat.. I can smell you and I wanna lick every drop up of your pretty little pussy. Wanna eat it all out and make you come so good."

"Auugggh.. do it. Please-"

He pressed into her hand, giving her the pad of his thumb. She opened her mouth and almost immediately began to suck, cherry lips wrapped around his thumb like she did it every day.

"Mm.. more Victor-"

"You suck good and hard woman. Gonna teach you how to suck me off so you can do it every morning."

She licked with growing enthusiasm, whimpering in pleasure as his fingers continued their assault. Her hand came up, taking ahold of his and spreading his fingers so she could suck each one individually. From the way she was going at it he had a pretty good idea what she was picturing and figured there wasn't gonna be a whole lot to teach her in that respect.

"Cat.."

"Unggh.. yes.. Victor I need- auugggh-"

"Say it for me baby girl."

"Eat me.. eat my pussy- I'm so wet, lick it up like you want to."

He took her by the legs and dragged her to him, spreading her thighs and burying his face between them. She nearly leapt off the bed at the feel of the it and then gave another good hard suck on his ring finger.

"Auugggh! Oh Victor yes- yes don't stop!"

Somewhere in the back of his mind he suddenly thanked his lucky stars this portion of the school was closed off and no longer in use. His girl could be be as loud as she wanted. He gave her no finesse, simply thrust his tongue as deep as it would go and sucked up every bit of her arousal. If he showed any signs of slowing down, she made sure he wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh god.. oh god yes Victor- eat my pussy, just like that, yes unnngggh"

Her hands were in his hair, thighs tight around his head and riding his mouth like there was no more tomorrow. She almost sobbed when his teeth grazed her clit and her cries grew louder.

"Eat me.. ugh I'm so wet Victor, it's so good- unnngggh harder, I need it harder-"

He growled, letting the vibrations rolls through her and used his fingers to help build the pressure, moving them in and out with an almost dizzying pace.

"Harder, oh god Harder, Victor- Victor!"

She lifted almost completely from the bed with a scream of his name and he smirked against her folds while he eased his young mate down. He purred, lapping her clean and cuddling her close while her breathing steadied out. She pressed into him, rubbing her cheek against his chest and smelling anxious. He frowned.

"What is it baby girl?"

"Did.. did I do it right?"

"You did perfect Cat. Absolutely perfect."

Her scent evened out and glowed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13: Just the angels bowling love

**Hey little darcy's, sorry for the delay on updating. I'm working on a book I'd like to try and get published, plus a few other stories I put up on this sight. I thought I'd let you all know I'm thinking of taking down Look what the Stork dropped in. I dunno, I don't know if it's writer's block or I got another idea coming on.. I just don't know. Lemme know what you think and as always, reviews are much appreciated.**

 **Chapter 13: Just the angels bowling love**

As the couple's intimacy grew, Lola became more determined than ever to break down Victor's walls.

She was fully aware there would be things even _she_ wouldn't be told, that was the nature of Victor's life. But Lola also knew that if she wanted to show Victor she could be a good mate, then she'd have to take all of him, not just the bad boy who set bras on fire with a single look.

Unfortunately, Victor Creed was so rarely vulnerable that Lola was at a loss. How do you support a man who's always on his guard?

 **The answer came one stormy night when she was sharing his bed.** On the weekends, with her roommate gone Cat was free to sleep at Victor's. The young feral had been surprised to find Victor liked having her around, not just when their activities were amorous. They regularly spent time together, watching TV, talking, sometimes he'd read to her or vice-versa.

He had about a million stories from his travels and Lola was an eager listener, but he very rarely mentioned being nervous or scared at any point. The way he told it, life had been one curveball after another and Victor had thrown it right back. Every once in awhile, he'd even go so far as to talk about the women he'd "met", usually to get her riled and jealous or because it had happened in such a way that the woman didn't matter; the events surrounding it were the story.

So when Lola woke up to a clap of Thunder and Victor whining in distress, she was at somewhat of a loss. This didn't fit the image he had painted of himself and admittedly, she was unsure what to do. Would he want her to pretend she hadn't heard him? Or would he want to be comforted?

"Um.. Victor? Everything alright?"

His reply was hoarse.

"I'm fine Cat. Go back to sl-"

A flash of lightning cast down, with a clap of thunder that shook the windows. He actually yelped and buried his face in her neck, body shaking and fists gripping the sheets. Alarmed at this sudden movement and a bit scared of thunder herself, Lola hugged her big feral tightly.

"Shhh. You're safe Victor. I'll keep my mate safe. It's okay." She rubbed his back and neck, trying to purr and croon like he did for her when she became upset. Lola could only pray for a sign she was helping him.

 **He was trying to gain some semblance of control.** It was his job to care for her, not the other way around. But thunder had always been been an issue for him. It was too much like gunfire, on top of which the sound was hard on feral ears. It was one of the very few things that put him down, a fact he had by now forgotten and was loathe to share with anyone. Even his mate.

However he couldn't argue that she didn't help. Her scent alone took the worst of the fear away and being held in her arms added to the helping hand. And maybe it wasn't fair, or right. But he took comfort in her embrace.

 **When another crash of thunder stormed in on them, Victor just barely swallowed down another whine.** Lola's ears caught the tail end it and began to speak quietly, giving him something else to listen to.

"When I was little -around four or five I guess- I used to be really scared of apple orchards."

"You were what?"

"Don't laugh!" She gave his chest a little push, pursing her lips to hold back a smile. He snickered and nuzzled his nose further into her neck.

"Right. Sorry, please go on."

She gave him another push for good measure, but continued.

"So the thing was, one day this storm comes up, right? And I was playing out in the orchard when it happened. Since it's raining, I'm trying to pick up my dolls-"

"Were you having afternoon tea too?"

This time she did laugh.

"Don't judge! I was a little girl, girl's have tea parties."

"And I bet you were adorable." He cooed.

"I _was_ actually. Now stop interrupting, you're messing with the flow here. So I'm picking up my dolls, I had two really lovely dolls, a soft one, a China one and then my teddy bear, Edgar."

"Okay wait, _Edgar ?"_

 _"_ Henry read me a lot of Poe back then. Anabel Lee was my very favorite."

"Explains a lot."

"Shut your face. Anyway, I'm gathering them up and this absolutely monstrous wind comes gusting through, like, it almost knocked me over it was so huge. And then instead of raindrops come apples from the trees above me and I start getting pelted by the stupid fruit!"

He snorted, not quite managing to mask it with a cough.

"Shouldn't you have been scared of storms after that?"

"Not really, there wasn't any thunder or anything. But I ended with a black eye from one apple hitting me in the face. And then I trip on top of that and fell right on the China doll. I had to get two stitches in my chin and six in my stomach. Actually.."

She squirmed and tugged till her pajama shirt was up, uncovering said stomach.

"See? It's that scar right there."

"Where?"

"Right... here, gimme your hand."

She pressed his fingers to a spot on her lower right abdomen.

"It's moon shaped."

"Weird right?"

"Huh..."

He gave the scar a little kiss and snuggled against the warm body of his young mate.

"And every time I went to the orchard after that, I was petrified. Totally convinced that little tree people were out to get me with apples."

Victor chuckled, the rumbling in his chest making her giggle along side him.

"You get more interesting every day babygirl."

"Technically it's the middle of the night. But anyway, your turn."

"For what?"

"A story. I told you one, now you gotta tell me one."

"How bout I tell the story of a bossy little girl with ice cold feet-"

"Hey!"

He smirked, knowing she was rolling her eyes in response.

"Fine. Gimme a topic."

"Um... how about..." She clicked her tongue.

"Fallin asleep over here-"

"Okay okay! How about.. did you ever love anybody? Before me I mean."

Victor was quiet briefly.

"Love, or _in_ love?"

"In love."

Again she was met with silence.

"You don't have to-"

"No interrupting the flow remember?"

"My bad."

He sighed, rolling over onto his back and pulling her tight to him.

"I've loved some women in my time. They were good. Solid. And up for being bedded. But- before you- there was only one other."

One slim hand went over his heart. Silently urging him on.

"Her name was Regan. She was.. she was this almost- this illuminating creature. Her voice, it could stoke a fire when she was in a temper but cool like snowflakes just as quickly. Her eyes were- a lot like yours actually. And she had dark hair, one minute I'd think it was just black and then when the sun hit all these rich colors came out. Reds and brown and gold like the little flecks in her eyes. When I met her, I was sick. Really sick, on the verge of dying sick."

"But you never get sick."

"I can. It's incredibly rare but not impossible. This wasn't regular sick anyway, I got poisoned- that's a whole other story I'll have to tell you sometime- so I was pretty out of it."

"What happened?"

"Don't sound so worried. I'm okay. Right here with you, right?"

She nodded but hugged him a little closer all the same.

"I don't remember much of it, I was kinda wandering around and saw the house. She had a barn out back, I was aiming for it but my feet got messed up and I passed out at her door. Right in front of it."

"And she came out and found you?"

"Yup. For a long time, I still don't know how long, I was out of it. Seeing shit that wasn't there, cold sweats, puking out most of my insides. And she took care of me the whole time. A complete stranger, nursing me back from death's door."

"And that's how you fell in love?"

He smiled.

"Not exactly. We were both too damn stubborn for it to be that easy. The first time I tried gettin out of bed too soon she says to me, 'Now look here boyo, I've not spent more n' a donkeys year-"

"How long is that?"

"Beats me, but God knows she said it enough. She goes 'I've not spent more n' a donkeys year fixin ya up just for you to go an be thick. Go and have a lie down before I drag you back on yer ear."

"She sounds tough."

"She was."

"Have to be to deal with you mister."

He just smiled and pulled the covers up higher around them.

"Go to sleep ya brat."

"But I wanna hear the rest-"

"Another time."

She yawned widely and turned on her side, putting her hand over his when it wrapped around her middle. It never was any use to argue, he usually knew what was best when she was overtired.

"Victor?"

"Mm?"

"I'm glad you weren't alone all those years. And that you had some good times too."

He pressed his lips to her nape with a grateful purr.

"I'm glad to have _you_ Lola."

Her lips quirked in the darkness, hand pressing down and lacing it's fingers in amongst larger strong ones. The storm would rage down upon the earth and yet for the rest of the night, it would be unable to break the peaceful slumber of the two, try as it might.


	14. Chapter 14:

**Hey little darcy's, I know this was put up at sort of a weird time but I'm having a procedure done today and don't know if I'd be able to update before next week so here it is. Please send me good thoughts and don't hesitate to send questions in for our favorite ferals. Also, there's a new Victor fic, it's called "Make me Sway." And I just recently uploaded it so check it out! And lastly, I WILL be continuing look what the Stork dropped in so keep your eyes out for that! Mwuah!**

 **Chapter 14: Warm and fuzzy**

For all the time they'd been together, Lola had only seen Victor's animal unleashed twice. Once when she and Marie had been kidnapped, Lola didn't know who was running things. Sabretooth or Victor Creed. The second had been the day Victor pinned her down, while Henry was in town.

Lola knew Victor had no problem with his feral. More often than nought they worked in tandem with one another and so she'd never given much thought to her mate's animal side.

Sabretooth on the other hand was not so easily distracted. His human was insane and he himself saw things in simple terms. Runt (Jimmy as the human called him) was pack. His frail, now that the runt had marked her, was also pack.

Lola was in a class entirely her own. She was little mate. She was theirs, though for now she remained unmarked. What frustrated Sabretooth to no end was that suddenly his human had morals. They'd slept their way through at least three continents, now that they'd found their mate the human was taking his time.

Fortunately, Sabretooth knew what he wanted. At the very least, their mate would see _him_ , just like she did Victor.

 **While Sabretooth did not completely understand the concept of romance, (what did flowers have to do with anything? Take your mate hard, dominate her and remark when you mate. Then she knows she is yours and pack) he did want this to be special.** It would be their first "formal" meeting and he had every intention of making a good impression. It was the feral way, after all. If the female was going to accept them as her mate, then he would need to make offerings. Sabretooth knew he needed to show his very best, little mate had to know he could care for her and sire strong kits.

And so it began. He could not expect her to leave her human pack, they offered support and education. His mate was already very smart and he hated to be away from her but the human insisted their encouragement pleased her greatly. He also knew she would be unhappy if he killed the other males, (stupid humans, mate was not marked yet! Thus, these males were still a threat. Threat=Dead. Simple really) and so there was little he could do there.

However, that didn't mean he was out of options. Already he and the human were building a den to bring their mate home to one day. But he _had_ noticed the lack of their mate's presence in their current dwelling. A situation he sought to rectify now. By the time his efforts were completed, there was no doubt in Sabretooth's mind Lola would accept him.

 **Unaware of this process, Lola went about her day with ease.** She'd been feeling a bit off lately, as though there was something bubbling just under the surface that her mind had yet to recognize. On this day though, she was content. There'd been the usual whispers, something she'd tried not to concern herself with. People would always talk where Victor was concerned.

She was hoping she could convince Victor to get takeout for dinner, something she rarely did since he spoiled her so often. Stomach growling she stepped into the room and stopped abruptly.

The entire room smelt of the outdoors, as though the windows had been flung open most of the day. Pine and fresh cut grass that had been kissed by the sun. There was a massive nest in the middle of the floor, made up of pillows and furs that looked ridiculously comfy and food somewhere that smelt as good as the nest looked.

"Hello mate."

She looked up, tilting her head in confusion. There was Victor by the window but... not Victor. Not quite.

"Hello.. Victor?"

"No."

He stepped closer and Lola could see his eyes, pupils blown wide and glinting back at her.

"Sabretooth?"

He smiled, fangs bared and purring loudly.

"It is us mate."

"Where's Victor?"

"He is resting, inside of us. It is our turn with you mate."

That odd feeling she'd been noticing of late came fully forward now, in the form of her instincts suddenly taking the lead.

"I don't carry your mark Sabretooth. How then am I yours?"

He frowned.

"We have put our scent on you. You sleep in our den, you are ours."

Lola considered this and began to circle him for an inspection. She wasn't entirely sure what she was looking for it just seemed.. natural. Sabretooth seemed to understand, because he stood tall and growled at her in approval.

"You did all this for me?"

"Yes. You are our mate, this is our way."

"Would... would you explain it to me then?"

He purred and nodded.

"We have made this nest and brought food. This way, you will see we can provide for you and our pack. And made the den comfortable for our mate..." He paused and began to remove his clothes.

"Wait are- I thought-"

He frowned down at the younger feral, plainly confused.

"You are afraid of us?"

"No! No, never." She hugged him tightly, smiling when he licked the line of her hair.

"Then mate will take off her furs."

"Sabretooth... it's- I can't."

He snarled, in frustration now.

"Because the humans will not allow this? Or because mate chooses?"

"It'll get you in trouble Sabretooth. And- and I don't think i'm ready. I want to have time.. get ready for you. Be pretty and-"

"Mate _is_ pretty. The most beautiful mate in the world."

Her smile came back full force, this time with tears. Lola was amazed to find herself tearing up, and equally surprised when she began purring against her mate.

"What did I do to deserve you? Huh? You AND Victor, you take the best care of me and love me and- and..."

Sabretooth resumed his own purrs, licking away her tears and cuddling her down among the furs.

"It is us who will try and deserve _you_ mate. We did this so perhaps you would accept us as your mate and alpha.. we did not mean to make mate cry. We love mate." He reminded her anxiously. She nodded and pressed as close as she could get.

"Mate loves sabretooth." She answered, doing her best to mimic his speech patterns. The last thing Lola wanted was to confuse him or make Sabretooth feel inferior in any way.

"Mate will be ours then?"

"Yes."

He purred happily and rubbed his body against hers in a cat like fashion, scent marking her against any other ferals in the vicinity. Giggling, Lola rubbed back, allowing herself to be lovingly groomed and cared for.

 **Gradually, as their mate relaxed Sabretooth began to think about the human rules.** Mate had said she would get them in trouble, if her furs were taken off. Stupid humans, ashamed of their own nakedness.

Mate was old enough to bear kits and he would never do anything to harm her. With this in mind, he decided to offer himself to her. Lola mate would be taught how to give him pleasure, and he would allow her to learn the feel and look of him. The way sabretooth saw it, it would only increase her ease and certainly please them both since he could smell her arousal was just as strong as his own at times.

"What are you thinking about Mate? You've hardly touched your food."

Lola pointed out with obvious concern. He set aside his plate, and hers as well before smiling. Sabretooth knew he had to keep her happy and comfortable. Contrary to what most of the humans thought, it was in fact he, and not Victor, who kept their passions in check. Lola mate could bear kits, that was true, but he would never sire them if doing so would harm their mate. And the human did not yet have enough control to keep that from happening while they took her.

"We would like to do something with mate."

"Sure. What are we doing?"

Purring to keep her from tensing, he guided their mate's hands to his shirt. It was time to begin.


	15. Chapter 15: Hidden Away

**Hi little darcy's! You all have been so patient with me and everybody really seemed to like "toothy" (lol gotta thank angelsdee327 for that) so shall we have him pop in more often? Best review of the week gets a special note from toothy, Victor and Cat so send em in!**

 **Chapter 15: Hidden Away**

Cat watched curiously as the older feral ran her hands down his chest slowly.

"Is this another lesson? It feels… different."

He paused, leaning in to nuzzle her cheek with a low purr.

"We will show little mate how she fuels our need. What she does to us."

When she purred back he kissed her, a quick lick to the mouth that made her giggle.

"When we mate, we will mark you."

"Like Marie's mark?"

"Yes. At the height of mating, our teeth will sink as deeply as our cock. Here, in your throat." He brushed over the crook of her neck with the pad of his thumb, the rough surface sending a shiver through the young feral.

"It will be our mark, to show you are mated and claimed."

Lola chewed her lip, anxiety returning.

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes. Only a moment though, we will give little mate pleasure to forget the pain."

Despite the answer being in the affirmative, Lola was thankful for Sabretooth's honesty. If she knew what to expect, there was less to worry about.

"There are times we will remark you as it fades. There will also be times we will bite to increase your need."

Here she frowned.

"But doesn't biting hurt?"

"It can. We think there will be times you will need this."

"So.. so we might get.. rough. With each other."

"We will, but no more than what pleases mate. She is little and soft and cream."

Lola's smile returned, teasing Sabretooth as she climbed into his lap.

"Is that how you see me? I'm cream?"

"You are like cream on our tongue. Light and sweet."

When she blushed he tugged her forward until she straddled him.

"You are our favorite taste in the world little mate."

As if to give credence to this, he kissed her hungrily, growling in approval as soon as she opened her mouth for him. Unhindered by human concerns, his focus was solely on Lola and convincing her to stay with them always.

His lips made a path down the slope of her neck, finding a home exactly where they would mark her. When she whined and tried to shift closer his mouth fastened down and began to suck, intent on leaving at least a bruise that would remain a few days. One hand wrapped under his arm, holding him pressed to her and the other buried itself into his hair, gripping tightly while she moaned for more.

"Sabretooth mate… I need.."

Her hips pressed firmly into his before he stopped her with a hand down the front of her pants, finding a home between her legs.

"Ohhhhhhh-"

"Already Mate is so wet for us. But it's not going to be one-sided. You're going to learn how to take care of your alpha."

He pulled away from her eager touch, undoing the belt of his jeans and smiling wickedly when a spike of her arousal hung on the air. There was fire in their mate, something to be stoked and encouraged and The Sabretooth started now.

"You like our belt?"

"I… I dunno-"

He nipped at her, effectively stopping protests.

"Never lie to us mate. We will argue, yes. We may even be angry with mate. But it will be worse if we smell lies. We will never judge you, or leave you. Mate understands this?"

She nodded and he rewarded her with a flick of the fingers over her sensitive pink nub. Lola squeaked in surprise, hips jerking and whimpered for her mate. Slowly he began his torture, the rough pads of his fingers massaging and toying with her nether lips.

"Sabre-"

"You like our belt?"

" I don't-"

His hand fisted, refusing to give her any of the stimulation she so desperately needed.

"Yes! I don't- I don't know why. I read a book once, he used his belt to t- Oh! T-tie the.. the- ahh- the girl up." She gasped out, heart pounding as he began his caresses anew.

"Naughty little Lola mate. One day we'll tie you up, would you like that? Use silk ropes against your skin so that the heat builds, holds you fast and puts pressure in exactly… the right… spot." He punctuated each word with a different amount of that same pressure, made her breath stutter as her vaginal walls tightened around his fingers.

"What else does our mate's body crave?"

"I don't know mate.. you-you'll.. Unnghh- you'll have to show me.."

He growled his agreement and knelt down, pulling her jeans down in one hard tug and pressing a kiss to her thigh.

"What about now?"

"Tongue." She managed through another strangled moan. He took a moment to inhale deeply the scent of his mate's need, further hardening his cock. Her wetness had the taste of raspberries, sweet with a tart edge to it that had his tongue out and lapping eagerly.

One long slow lick was given to the length of her slit, a tender kiss placed as he worshipped her with his mouth. Lola writhed and bucked beneath him but he held her fast and took his time eating her out. He spelt out the words of his affections, sucked her clit in between his lips and growled so that the sound seemed to vibrate through her entire body. Sabretooth was rewarded with a wild cry of his name and a gush of fluids that he drank up, cleaning away the juices that made her inner thigh slick and grooming his mate's mound before giving her a kiss.

"Came so good for us. Now mate will take care of us."

"Victor doesn't let me."

He regarded this predicament seriously for a moment, then shrugged.

"The human doesn't trust his control. Does little mate wish for this?"

She nodded quickly, a decisive little nod that made the feral smile.

"I'm your mate, I should know how to take care of you. The two of you give and give, I wanna make you feel just as good."

Aware he was toeing a fine line between teaching and frightening, Sabretooth avoided responding with words and kissed her, effectively shutting off Lola's ability to over think any concerns.

Slowly and deliberately he took control, letting his hands roam over the young feral while encouraging her to reciprocate. When Lola's hand reached the edge of his jeans, Sabretooth guided her nimble fingers to the zipper and together they pulled it down. Still kissing, he now left her mouth to nibble her neck while Lola hesitantly reached in and cupped him.

"What if- what if I do it wrong?" She whimpered, torn between wanting him to keep touching her and needing him to stop so she could pay proper attention.

"We will teach you what we like little mate. Having your hand on us is already bringing us close to the edge."

"Really?"

He purred and licked her cheek, groaning when she gave an experimental squeeze.

"Yes. Now take us out. Gently… good little mate." He praised through somewhat labored breathing as she tugged his jeans down further and did as told.

"you're.. Sabretooth how is that supposed to fit in me?!"

He resumed purring, nuzzling and licking his young mate for comfort.

"This is why we use our hands and mouth. To ready your body for us. There will be discomfort, you will need help to adjust to us. But we'll make sure you have all the time you need. We swear it Lolita." He finished earnestly. To his relief, she smiled shyly.

"Then I guess we have a lot of practicing to do."

"Yes, lots of lessons." He agreed happily. She gave another squeeze.

"Tell me how to please you mate.*

 **Ten minutes later and Sabretooth was in alpha heaven.** In all honesty, he was having an incredibly difficult time not coming the moment their mate began to touch him. Lola was a fast learner and with a few careful instructions, she was building him towards something that was sure to feel incredible. Their mate had even remembered her few lessons in love talk.

"You're so big in my hand Sabretooth mate. I love touching you like this, your cock is so hard and hot… I wish I knew what it felt like inside me alpha mate-"

He grunted and continued to roll his hips against her hand. Her hands moved over him, up and down, going to the tip and back to the base, moving fast enough to make him frantic and then dancing back to slow and teasing.

As she did this, every so often she would cup and massage his balls, purring when he growled in pleasure. He was close and both knew it but she was determined to drag it out as long as possible.

"Mate… we… unggh.."

"I can feel your strength sabretooth mate. Feel that hot pulsing muscle.. what if I used my tongue like you do on me? Would that feel good?"

He nodded curtly, not trusting himself to speak without whining like a pup.

"Someday, will you show me? You or Victor?"

Again, a nod. Noticing how their mate squirmed in need, he hauled her up until she straddled their waist and put their hands on her hips.

"Mate?" She asked, plainly confused by the sudden change.

"Move." He growled out. When she still seemed to be lost, he pressed his cock up into her still pantie covered core. With a squeak she moved back on instinct and this time both moaned.

"Alpha mate… Ohhhhhhh…." Settled over him and hands braced on his chest, she began to mimic riding him, loving the sensation of heat and firm length between her legs. He guided her hips, helping Lola find a solid rhythm before giving himself over to the pleasurable feelings. It wasn't mating, but this was close enough until their little mate was ready. He growled in approval as her pert little breasts bounced with the force of her movements, even going so far as to suck hardened nipples budding through the fabric of her shirt, biting down so that she cried out.

She'd already been a writhing mess before this began, but being given the reigns and allowed to pleasure them both was too much.

Gasping, wails growing louder with each thrust Lola came hard, the force and scent of it enough to force sabretooth to follow.

For a few minutes they lay panting, Sabretooth grooming the young feral and Lola recovering from the experience. Eventually though she smiled up at him.

"Sabretooth?"

"Yes mate?"

"I'm yours my alpha. Strong, handsome amazing alpha mate."

He purred and pressed a kiss to her forehead, tucking the furs in around them.

"And we are yours, for eternity little Lola mate."


	16. Chapter 16: The dating game

**Warning: The following chapter contains scenes of a saucy nature.**

 **Reactions may include the following;**

 **-Squealing**

 **-"awwwww!-ing"**

 **-Fanning of one's self**

 **-An intense need to watch fan made vids of Victor Creed**

 **I own nothing. That is all.**

 **Chapter 16: The Dating Game**

The evening Lola spent with his animal had been an eye opener in more ways than one.

His Cat was terribly easy to please, almost to a fault. She was eager to learn, eager to please, but Sabretooth had managed to learn more about her kinks in one night than Victor had in months.

Besides that, Cat deserved to be romanced. The animal had chided him repeatedly, just because she didn't expect anything didn't mean they were allowed to be remiss in properly courting her.

With this in mind (and some help from Marie) he set about organizing what he knew of his young mate and how best to bring to light her wants and needs. After some discussion with little one and a bit of quiet time, he'd managed to put together a checklist of sorts.

 _Operation happy Cat:_

 _Surprise with flowers._

 _Write a small box of love letters, place in envelopes and deliver on separate occasions_

 _Put her on top (builds confidence)_

 _Get ahold of one of the trashy romance novels she reads when she's sick. Read aloud to turn her on, then follow through on what she finds exciting (ensure windows are open and you are capable of control)_

 _Buy necklace to show she's been claimed until old enough to mark (have little one help pick it?)_

 _Cook for her (note to self: need to research recipes) (aphrodisiacs?)_

 _Massage (ensure she is aware it does not have to be sexual)_

 _Play nice with her whiny bitch of a brother (perhaps suggest she call him? It's been awhile..)_

 _Cheeseball texts (note to self: must practice love talk that won't get me sent to prison)_

 _Tell her how much I love her_

Some of these could be done with relative ease while others would require planning and exact timing to accomplish. As such, he decided to group items together when possible and ensure the occasion would be memorable if he could not.

While most believed him to be a mindless killing machine, there were reasons Victor Creed was so good at what he did for a living. He had an endless supply of patience when it came to hunting his prey. He also knew how to gather Intel and to use it. What's more, he enjoyed in depth research. Getting inside someone's head, knowing them better than they knew themselves was all part of the job. To successfully track, blend or maintain the element of surprise one had to know their target.

This time, Lola was his target.

She loved orchids best. The week leading up to her time of the month, she only wanted dark chocolate and nothing else would satisfy a craving. She was deeply afraid of crows, her favorite color was purple and her older brother was more a father figure than a sibling.

Personality wise she was sheltered. An innocent. A fighter when the going got tough but a lamb for as long as she could be. She was mischievous and playful, made happy by the simplest of things.

Sexually.. he was still trying to wrap his head around that one. Lola was shy unless he could get her to lose herself in the pleasure. As though she weren't certain of all the rules yet. She still looked to him for guidance and confirmation. So far, she'd only taken the reigns once and with such a disastrous ending had yet to do so again. Victor found himself curious as to Lola's personal kinks, what sort was she?

Was she a biter? Would her feral want to be taken roughly or with tenderness? She seemed to prefer being on bottom and he'd already begun a mental catalog of what made her boneless. Sabretooth had shared with him their mate's interest in their belt, he wondered idly to what extent she would be willing to go. He couldn't see himself ever hitting her with it, like some frail begged for. Lola deserved slow and sweet. Perhaps that was the problem, neither knew how much to show the other… along this line of thinking, Victor found an idea for their next lesson.

" **Hey Lola, where'd you get these? I didn't think we had Orchids put down in the garden."** This was her greeting as soon as she walked in and Lola's room mate was grinning widely.

"Where'd I get what Tess?"

"Check on your desk there. They're absolutely gorgeous!"

Doing as told she dropped her bag by the door and headed over to investigate. To her immense pleasure, there sat a mixed bouquet of purple orchids and white roses. Her feral nose picked up on the lush scent and she knew who the mystery giver was even before she opened the small card.

" _Thinking about you." -Victor_

"Somebody's got it bad."

"Shut it missy."

"Then stop smiling."

Lola looked up, grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't smile any wider if she tried but it looked as though she were giving it a go all the same.

"What? Am I smiling?"

"Like the joker kiddo. Is it from him? Who am I kidding, course it is."

While she didn't tell her everything, Lola had still found a confidant in Tess Jameson. The girl had grown up around ferals, as her parent's best friends were a feral couple. Tess didn't understand everything about it, but she knew enough that Victor and Lola were meant to be. Her parents had taken great care to teach their daughter that being mated was one of the most intimate things in the world. It was something beautiful but completely out of your control. As such, she was more than willing to cover for them, to help bring them together and fangirl over their relationship.

"God tess these must have cost a fortune."

"And you are worth every penny. Go thank him."

"I-"

"And when I say thank him, I mean _thank_ him." She winked, pretending to make out with her pillow.

"Oh my god Tess staaaahp."

"Hey Vicki baby, great flowers, lemme kiss your face!"

"No!"

"Mr. Creed will see you now Lola-stasia."

"Tess!"

"You have bewitched me body and soul, all nine of them cause I'm a cat person."

At this point they were overcome with laughter and Lola had to take several minutes before she could look at the flowers and not burst into giggles.

 **With this little gift, Victor came to the realization that a happy Lola was a sexy Lola.** He'd of course figured she'd thank him, he might even get some kisses and a grooming. What he didn't count on was her waiting for him when he came into his place.

"Cat? What-"

She practically flew into his arms, jumping so that he'd be forced to catch her and kissing until he was breathless.

"Um…"

"You are the sweetest guy ever!"

Smiling she kissed him again, only slightly more gentle this time around. While his head cleared, she turned them around and leaned back against the wall.

"I take it you got my flowers."

"Absolutely I did. My favorites too. Thank you so much babe."

He had to raise an eyebrow at the pet name, setting her down lightly.

"Babe?"

"What, you don't like it?" Her voice was a little too innocent and now he was really suspicious.

"Since when do you use pet names?"

She shrugged and pressed herself against him.

"Just trying it out. I could call you something else if you wanted." Her nimble fingers had his jeans unzipped and her hand down his pants before he had time to process what she was up to.

"Shit! Cat-"

"I didn't hurt you, did I Mr. Creed?"

"N-no…"

She gave a small squeeze and slid her hand further down.

"Shall I stop Mr. Creed?"

"Hell no-"

"Because I _could_ call you sir."

Her other hand was snaking around, cupping his ass before digging in her nails ever so slightly. When his hips jerked, she whimpered and damn but if he wasn't close with just the sound of her this near.

"Should I do that? Because I want to thank you sir."

"God Cat-"

"Sabretooth told me. This is what you like."

She dragged him closer, rubbing her body against his and pressing kisses to his neck. He had to brace his hands on the wall just to hold himself up as his young mate continued on her warpath.

"I was thinking about it. And here's the thing: I love you so much Victor Creed. And I want every part of you. But seeing as we have to wait… I thought maybe we could use some of our lessons to learn what you like. Cause I wanna make you feel good _sir."_ Her lips brushed against his ear, actually making him shiver while she whispered this declaration.

He was being unraveled, piece by aching piece and the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"How do you feel about spanking?"

She paused and then began her strokes anew, slow and purposeful as she thought this over.

"I don't know. I never tried it before. But isn't that for when I'm bad? I haven't been bad Mr. Creed, have I?"

"Not necessarily."

He gave her a sharp little slap on the butt, just enough to sting through the jeans and she whimpered again.

"Victor-"

"Lesson time babygirl. That made you wet didn't it? Made you drip for me?"

"Mmhm."

Satisfied he had pulled himself back from the edge, Victor began to smirk. Two could play at this game and he'd learn more about her besides. He kissed her thoroughly, letting his tongue explore and trace every inch of her mouth. Picked her up and pressed her back into the wall, settling her hips right over where they both needed it the most.

"Every once in awhile, maybe I'll give you a spanking. If you've been good, I'll finish what I start. If you've been naughty.. well." He gave her another short smack, groaning when her legs wrapped around his waist to thrust.

"You… you don't think i'm weird for liking it?"

"I think it's hot. That's what I think."

Past caring about human rules and needing some piece of her, no matter how small, Victor went into her jeans, and with the precision of a surgeon, cut off her panties. She gave a surprised little shriek and glared.

"That was one of my very favorite pairs."

"I'll buy you more." This time he Smacked a bit harder, growling at the thought of making her milky skin pink.

"C-can I move? I need to move please."

Purring he returned to sucking and kissing at her neck, giving the go ahead. She pressed over the light fabric of his boxers and rolled her hips against his, nails trying to find a hold in his back.

"Ah… Victor…"

"Good girl. Keep going, use me Cat."

Fortunately for them both, she was a great listener and did as told, wiggling and thrusting and whining in her throat until she found that one exact spot she needed.

"Vic- Victor- ahhh-"

More than anything he wanted to be inside her right now. But that had to wait and truth be told he'd rather first time not be on a wall. Maybe the second time. So instead he ground into her, dragging her up and down almost roughly until she came biting down into shoulder around his name.

"Vic.. Victor?" Panting, she lay her head on his shoulder and let him clean her up lazily.

"Mm?"

"Make sure to keep sending me flowers."


	17. Chapter 17: The green eyed monster

**Little Darcy's, I am expecting rotten fruit to be thrown and what not. Not only did i not update for a bit (sorry, was working on my novel for NaNowrimo) but now, trouble. I didn't wanna do this to them. But you see, a relationship with Victor Creed cannot be a smooth road from A to B soooo….**

 **Chapter 17: The green eyed monster**

Lola had mixed feelings about Victor's temper. On the one hand, if it wasn't directed towards her, Victor angry was kinda hot. His eyes would glint gold, his voice would go soft and Lola wanted to jump his bones right there.

On the other hand, when Victor was truly angry that meant something was seriously wrong. And an angry Victor meant a harsher, more distant Victor. Something she hated with every fiber of her being. She was his mate. He shouldn't feel the need to put her at arm's length.

While Lola could understand his reasoning, she didn't agree with it. If anything, she'd been growing _more_ possessive of the older feral. So far, there hadn't been much cause for it, most kept their distance from Creed. He did jobs now for the professor, usually gathering Intel or heading a mission where forces needed to be cut down fast and hard. As far as she knew, he hadn't so much as looked at another female since they'd become an item.

However, this didn't mean she didn't worry. There would be very few, if any, people that could recall another instance of Victor Creed being celibate. They hadn't mated yet, she wouldn't be at age of consent for another year and three months and besides that, she wasn't ready. He said he understood and she believed him. But it was always a concern, in the back of her mind that he would get bored. On those days, she went to him for reassurance and received it tenfold. Thus, the matter would be forgotten for a spell.

 **Even her feral sense were confusing.** The hair on the back of her neck rose whenever she walked past a certain student, an unassuming brunette with golden eyes. She smelt odd but Lola was always shy around new people and so she tried to ignore the urge to bare her fangs. It happened that way sometimes, a scent didn't mesh with her and so she got a bit defensive. In the school, she was learning to control these impulses and so golden eyes was left alone.

Around this same time, Victor added to the strangeness she was feeling **.** It started simple enough. He'd pulled her off for some private time and before she knew it they were groping and mauling each other like there was no tomorrow.

"Victor… touch me-"

"Hike up your dress babygirl."

She hurried to do as told, when Victor paused, inhaling deeply.

"Victor? What is it?"

His lips brushed over her neck, moving up to a spot behind her ear.

"Nothin."

He was still scenting though and now, Lola did the same.

"I don't smell anything wrong. What are we looking for?"

"I thought I smelt something- a memory. I'm fine Cat."

When she still looked unconvinced, his voice lowered to a purr.

"Tell you what I do a smell. Salt on your skin, from anticipation." He gave her a quick lick, right between her cleavage. Lola's concerns about him stopping earlier were quickly replaced with concerns that he meant to tease her now.

"Victor-"

"Smell how wet you are for me. How bad you want me to touch you."

She let out a whimper and he held out his fingers for her to suck.

"I can smell your need. How it runs through your body when I do this."

Abruptly the fingers of his other hand entered her, crooking inside their temporary home.

"Victor.. please.." She was outright whining now for any relief. Her mate leaned in then, speaking against her lips. Dragging out the soft feel of pleasure every time her mouth met his.

"Please what?"

"Please sir. Please- _Victor!"_

There were more than questions coming at that point.

 **A day later** , Lola had all but forgotten Victor's odd behavior. She was on her way to class when he appeared out of nowhere.

"Victor! You scared me half to death, where'd you come from?"

"It's a talent of mine… you alright?"

He'd pulled her in tight then, pressing his face to her neck.

"I'm fine- Victor what's wrong?"

He pulled away and shook his head.

"I'm good. Let's go get lunch."

"I can't, I have calculus."

"So skip it."

Lola smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I want to. But I really really can't. Got a test. Rain check?"

He shrugged but he still smelt tense. Something new from her mate.

"Victor-"

"I'll catch up with you later Cat. Need to take care of something."

And without waiting for a response he was already gone.

Disturbed, she went to the aforementioned class. Try as she might, she couldn't help but worry something was wrong. Lola could have sworn she'd smelt anxiety on him. And he'd never asked her to skip school before, her education was important to them both. She finished her test as quickly as she could, before saying she had a scent headache. The teacher nodded, aware that the feral students were sometimes hit with a sensory overload, and so let Lola leave with no questions.

She made a beeline for Victor's rooms, wishing the house he was working on was done. She wanted absolute privacy, in case he was afraid of something and worried others might hear. As the floor was completely Victor's and nobody used the area but he, Lola would have to trust they could talk here just fine.

She fished the key out from under her shirt and went to open the door, pausing when two voices drifted out from underneath it.

"Mmm, after all this time you still get me hot and bothered Vicki."

"I'll slit your throat where you stand."

Lola froze, her blood running cold at his sinister tone. To make matters worse, he sounded as though he were enjoying the idea.

"But if you do that, you won't know who's after your little friend."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

She peered through through the keyhole, watching as golden eyes morphed from a girl of seventeen to a red haired, blue skinned woman. With no clothes, every curve was visible and yet Victor didn't so much as blink.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But I do know you've infiltrated an enemy territory, I could kill you for that alone."

"Don't act high and mighty with me Creed. You forget, I've fought with you. And I've let you in my proverbial pants more than once. So don't start lying now."

Lola watched, feeling feeling a mixture of jealousy and curiosity. Was this why Victor had been so odd earlier?

"I'm not lying mystique. I don't have a little friend."

Mystique, as he had called her, morphed once more. Lola covered her mouth to stop from gasping, she was now staring at Victor and herself!

"Then what am I Victor, your toy? Your fuck buddy?"

He snarled, claws coming out and at her throat but moving no further.

"I'm going to let you leave here alive. If you come back, if I find you anywhere on these premises, I will make you beg for death. Do I make myself clear?"

"I need to hide my children."

Lola nearly whined, she could smell the distress pouring off Victor in waves. And mystique was still in the younger feral's form, watching her mate hold his claws to her jugular was the stuff of nightmares.

"Your what?"

"You have someone to protect. Someone you love. So do I."

"Why should I believe you?"

"You know I won't have any physical evidence on me. Too dangerous"

"Details."

Lola watched as the older woman glanced down at the claws still pressing against her skin and then held eyes with Victor.

"Someone knows about your girl. Awhile back, you took down a mutant fight ring, right? Somebody made it out alive before you or Xavier and his merry band of bitches found them. Now they're trying to use that info. I was sent in to confirm and lead you into a trap after taking the girl. They figure she's either your daughter or your female and that's worth something. Finally, a weak spot for the great Sabretooth."

Worried, Lola bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. Was Victor in danger because he'd saved her? He didn't seem phased, but he also released Mystique.

"You better not be-"

"Look, I know you can smell me, I'm not lying. And I'm not doing it out of the goodness of my heart either or for you, you oversized hairball. I have my own interests to look out for and I wanna make a deal."

Trembling, the little feral watched as her mate released this Intruder. He even went so far as to offer her a seat and a soda, which mystique easily accepted.

"Quite a place you have here."

"You said children. As in more than one."

"Breathe Creed. They aren't yours. And they're twins. A boy and and a girl."

"Tell me who sent you."

"Swear my children will be safe."

"If I'm not their father I don't give a-"

"Victor, they will be _killed._ Just because I'm their mother. And your female, she'll be dead too, just because she's yours."

Victor leaned back in his own chair, studying her.

"Why not talk to Xavier yourself?"

"And do what, arrange parent teacher conferences? I need my babies here, somewhere no one would think to look for them. They'll have an education, they'll develop their powers, they'll stay _alive._ Charles might not accept them if I try talking to him myself."

She regarded him somber like, seeming almost hesitant before plunging forward.

"I don't want them to turn out like Graydon. That was our fault Victor, I'm not losing anymore of my children."

"That couldn't be helped. He got adopted, we kept an eye out."

"We ditched him, I won't make that mistake again. I just need time."

He sighed heavily while she sipped from her soda. He could feel a headache brewing, which was made worse by the fact he hadn't had one in over a decade. Maybe cat would rub his temples when she came up later? Cat… as much as he hated this, there was nothing he wouldn't do to protect her. And if Mystique was telling the truth, then she'd shown a sign of good faith by putting up equal stakes. _If_ she was telling the truth.

"I need to get some intel. If I can confirm what you're saying, then you have my help. But I want a name."

"We'll be close by. Further proof I'm not lying, I'll give you the name of of the place, once you check out my story call and we can meet again."

"Fine. But you don't talk to anybody, especially not her. Got it?"

"Got it."

She stood then, sauntering over and straddling his lap.

"For old times sake?"

"I think not."

"Never known you to say no."

"I could say the same to you."

She smiled and kissed him, only laughing when he remained still.

"Really?" She morphed into Lola, wiggling enticingly. "She's not legal I'm guessing. So unless you've bedded her, how long has it been? Hmm? And you could have her, right now."

He knew it wasn't real. He knew it wouldn't feel right and his animal would be pissed. Still, his body responded when she kissed him again. She looked exactly like Lola, right down to the slim wrists and pink lips. And he could be with his girl, no worries of the reprecussions to either of them.

 **Soooo…. how's everybody doin? Victor is in a tricky situation here. And it seems Lola knows it. What's this going to do to our ferals? Stay tuned.**


	18. Chapter 18: Enter Vixen

**Warning:the following chapter is quite possibly going to cause an uproar. As such, the author has gone into hiding. Happy reading.**

 **Chapter 18: Enter Vixen**

Victor almost groaned, hands roaming over his precious girl. Finally, he could take her. Make her his-

 _But she's not our mate._

He tried to ignore the snarls. He couldn't wait to taste her. Victor inhaled, then stopped short. The scent was wrong. Twisted. Fake.

 _She's an imitation._

His animal was right. And he didn't want want a carbon copy, he wanted to make love to the genuine article. He pushed her off, not bothering to help her up when she landed on her butt.

"Go have a ride on someone else. I'm not interested."

Glaring she stood, dusting herself off.

"Your ass hole brother is the exact same. I offer exactly what you want, and you act like it's nothing. Just confirm the damn intel so I can get this settled and over with." She scribbled the information on a scrap of paper and left it on the coffee table before heading for the door.

She didn't get far.

 **Up to this point, Lola's mutation had not fully developed.** As was the situation in most cases, it took a catalyst to bring forth her gifts. Her instinct to fight when in danger had been pushed forward during the kidnapping. Her feral instincts had begun to grow stronger but she was still her usual self. The other aspects of the feral personality were unnecessary.

Now though, at nearly 16 years of age she was on the cusp of her first heat. Bearing kits, marking a mate, developing into the omega to Victor's alpha, were all milestones just a breath away.

As was the emerging of her feral half.

One minute, Lola was rooted to the spot. Her mate. With another frail, about to ride him.

 _Kill her._

Wha-

 _Kill the bitch and remind alpha he is ours!_

Afraid of the new voice growling in her head, Lola covered her ears in a futile attempt to shut it out. She refused to be silenced though. Victor Creed was _their_ mate. The blue skinned bitch needed to die for her insolence.

The feral had the door unlocked and swung open in one smooth motion. Teeth bared she lunged at the threat, morphing mid air and slamming blue skin to the ground.

"Cat! What the fu-"

"GET HER OFF ME!"

"DIE!"

 **Victor Creed was not often at a loss for words.** Usually it was he who shocked people, not the other way around. But right now, Cat had his jaw on the ground. She'd morphed into full tiger, green eyes gleaming with murderous intent and fangs going for Mystique's jugular.

The older woman recovered quickly though and shoved her off, throwing a left hook that made the feral stumble back.

Victor snarled, coming between the two and turning his stance so that his body served as a shield to Cat.

"Get out. I'll contact you."

Mystique wiped blood from one shoulder where Cat's claws had dug in and glared at the smaller feral.

"Careful, looks like your doll has a temper. Better use a firm hand Creed."

Cat's response was another well aimed swipe that missed only because Victor pushed her back.

"That's not your concern. Go."

Still shooting dirty looks at her adversary, Mystique did as told. Victor locked the door and turned, faced with a very angry mate.

"You let her touch you. You're _ours._ "

"Who are you?"

It was Cat's body. But her back was straight, her steps towards him were done with feline grace. The gold specks had brightened, so that her normally green eyes shone the way the jungle cats might. Even her scent was slightly different, a touch of smoke dipping into the sweet essence.

"We are Vixen, the tigress. And you.. you have betrayed us."

There was no mistaking the hurt in her tone. Cat's feral had come out, guns blazing because he'd had his tongue down another frail's throat. The sinking in his stomach was an unfamiliar sensation, but it had a name.

"She isn't you mate."

"Then why did she touch you so?"

Guilt.

"My eyes told me it was you. My senses didn't. She was a phony cat-"

"We're _not_ Cat."

"I'm sorry. Vixen."

Almost absentmindedly, she began to lick her hand, using it to wipe blood from her lips. All the while, she watched Victor with an odd sort of fascination. She was seeing her mate through new eyes and the experience was a bit dizzying.

"You're our mate."

"Yes."

"What'd blue skin want?"

"She needed my help with something. I'll look into it later. We haven't met before, have we?"

"No. You always are with our human. We didn't have a voice until today. When you started feeling up blue bitch."

He crossed his arms, finding himself at a loss.

"I can't deny it. And I don't know how to make this right."

"Take a bath. You reek of her."

He looked as though he'd like to say something. Instead, he moved to hug her but she stepped back.

"We… no. Not- no."

"Vixen .. our first meeting shouldn't be like this. Couldn't- after I shower? Promise you'll stay, at least until I'm done." It was the closest he'd ever come to begging. And thankfully, she nodded.

"We'll stay."

"Thank you."

He went into the bathroom, closing the door with one last look behind him.

 **For her part, the little feral newly christened "Vixen" had used up all her bravado.** It went against everything in her nature to be so firm with her alpha, but she couldn't let this slide.

It would have been different if he'd pushed her back right away.. but when blue skin kissed him he kissed right back. Vixen was startled to find her face wet and growled at the water before recognising it as tears.

 _We are… crying?_

 _Yes. Because he hurt our feelings._

 _Our chest hurts._

 _Because we're sad Vixen._

 _We want it to stop._

The human didn't have an answer for that. There were too many questions. How he knew the blue skin woman. Who Graydon was. Why she would come to their Victor mate for help...

Still sniffling she stripped down and proceeded to rub her scent into anything blue skin touched. The chairs. The rug. Her mate's bed for good measure.

 _We're not claimed, that's why he did it._

 _No-_

 _If we let him take us he won't kiss other frails._

 _Vixen,Victor wouldn't want us to-_

 _Cat, what else can we do?_

Miserable she crawled under the covers, curling in on herself. She was angry with Victor and angry with herself. What had she done wrong? Despite the humans assurances, Vixen was sure it was because they hadn't taken mate's mark.

 _Technically he doesn't have ours either. So it's okay cause-_

 _That's it!_

And just like that, Vixen knew what she had to do.

 **Showering was a quick, harsh affair.** Victor turned the water to just under scalding, scrubbing to rid himself of Mystique's scent.

Had his mate had more time to mature, more experience under her belt, the situation would have been different. There would have been a fight, angry mating perhaps followed by a reprieve. But he wasn't sure what to expect, not with Cat.

 _She isn't Cat. She's Vixen._

Of all the times for her feral side to finally manifest. He and the animal had never envisioned it happening this way. As soon as his nose couldn't pick any traces up, he was out and toweling himself off. She'd promised to stay but his young mate was not one to stick around for conflict. Part of the reason they worked so well together was that submissive nature. She followed his lead, always and now he'd led her straight into uncharted territory.

A quick swipe to his hair, sweatpants pulled on and he was out the door, headed for the unknown. She was sitting in his armchair, one leg folded over the other and upper limbs relaxed on the armrest. Back straight, head high, she met his gaze with cold and dangerously gleaming green eyes. Something about this difference from her normal hazel shade left him unsettled.

She'd changed too, wearing an off the shoulder forest green shirt tight enough he could count her ribs and a rather elegant pencil skirt. Clearly, Vixen was running the show.

"I think we should talk."

"No."

"Vixen, I recognize you're hurting and-"

"Sit down please."

It was not a request. He sat, certain she'd added the please as an afterthought. Slim fingers began to tap out a staccato. Unbidden, a memory of those same nails running down his neck popped up. Cat always kept them long. They grew at a ridiculous pace thanks to her mutation, so she hardly ever cut them short.

"If our positions were reversed, what would you do alpha?"

"I don't know. I suppose I'd chew you out. And we wouldn't speak for a few days."

"Mm. Because we're yours?"

"What are you getting at?" He asked warily. The chilly demeanor was wearing thin, he wanted his smiling and warm blooded girl back. Unfortunately Victor suspected Vixen knew that and while he was anxious to make things right, this was no less than he deserved.

He watched, unsettled as the same hand drumming impatiently now made it's way slowly up to the milky skin of her throat.

"You haven't marked us Victor Creed."

"Because-"

"The necklace you promised, where is it?"

"I'm getting-"

"Was it all lies then? We are young. We don't know how to use our nose fully yet, you'll have to tell us."

She was tracing her nails down the skin now, back and forth in a hypnotic rhythm that made Victor's heart speed up.

"Vixen stop it."

"Why?"

"You could hurt yourself, don't be careless just because of me."

"Careless?"

The hand stilled. For one heart wrenching second, Lola's eyes shone through. Shiny with tears, with hurt and looking so very lost. Then Vixen was back, eyes no longer empty but a blazing inferno. She was up, silent and foreboding as she took deliberate steps towards her mate. Each thump of her foot hitting the floor another nail in the coffin. When she reached him, she cupped his front, giving just enough squeeze to make him wince.

"This. Is. Ours."

"Vixen-"

"Until you mark us, we have no claim really. And we haven't marked you either. So sleep with other frails if you must. Just know this…"

She leaned in, a hair's breath away and fangs grazing his neck with each word.

"We will kill every. Single. One. Who dares touch our mate."

She left him then and he didn't try to stop her. For now, there was nothing more to be said.


	19. Chapter 19: Groveling the Creed way

**The last updates of the year everybody, here it is! I know, a terrible cliff hanger but hopefull 2016 will bring our ferals a bit more cheer. Everybody be safe, kisses to my lovely little Darcy's and see you next year!**

 **Chapter 19: Groveling the Creed way**

The way he saw it, Cat/Vixen just needed some space. He couldn't change what happened so he would give her what she needed. Unfortunately for Victor, what she needed apparently had nothing to do with him.

So while he spent nearly a month gathering intel, checking out Mystique's story and making runs for Xavier, Cat buckled down and prepared for midterms. The worst part was, she was willing to spend time with him. Just so long as he didn't kiss her. Or touch her. Or call her anything but Lola.

If he followed the unspoken rules, he could still see his girl. If he broke them, she'd make some excuse and leave. After a week and a half, Vixen didn't even let them bother with that.

The animal keened near continuously for some sign she still loved them, a glimpse of their sweet little mate who cared so well for her men. Victor put on a brave face, but as time dragged on he began to realize the absence Cat had left behind. She gave him nothing but small smiles and soft words that was a shadow of their old relationship.

The truth of the matter was that he missed his Cat. But he had no idea how to fix it. The best he could do was small steps and fumble along the way.

" **Lola? I think we should talk."**

She looked up from the text she'd been taking notes on and put her reading glasses down on the table.

"About?"

"Us."

"I'd rather not. I have to finish this."

"So that's it then? We're over?"

For the first time in a month, Lola looked up with pure emotion. Something like fear flooded her scent.

"Is that what you want?"

"You know what I want."

"Sex."

His mouth drew into a tight line, eyes hard. When his hand slapped the wall, she jumped.

"Yeah. That's what I've been after this whole damn time, I've been celibate and taking cold showers every fucking hour just to lull you into letting me in your pants!"

Neither Lola nor Vixen cared for being yelled at and decided right then and there they would give as good as they got.

"What was I supposed to think?! There wasn't a choice, you wanted _me_ didn't you?! But suddenly, you get to have your cake and eat it too!"

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about little girl!"

Having a month of pent up emotions, Lola's insides were positively boiling. Throwing caution to the wind, she stomped right up to her mate with little care for his personal space and poked him square in the chest.

"Don't you patronize me Victor Creed. I might be young but I'm old enough to know when you're acting like an asshole! You had your tongue down her throat what was I SUPPOSED to think?!"

"You're _supposed_ to believe me when I tell you it was a mistake and I didn't mean it!"

"Why?! What makes you think I am _stupid_ enough to just blindly accept what you tell me?!"

"BECAUSE I'M YOUR MATE!"

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE FOOLED ME!"

As it turned out, an angry Victor was a destructive Victor. Which was proved by him hurling the coffee table clear across the room. The glass top shattered on impact, the rest of the table splintering into sad and broken pieces.

"DAMMIT WOMAN WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

He tried to kiss her. At best, it was a possessive and thorough snogging. Her bottom lip bled from how he bit down and he could feel bloody trails forming as she clawed her way down his back. When she shoved him away the animal howled at the rejection, snarling when her claws came out and she sent a lamp flying.

"I WANT YOU TO APOLOGIZE FOR MAKING ME FEEL LIKE NOTHING!"

Tears streaming down her face and chest heaving, Victor finally realized just how badly he'd hurt her. She didn't protest when he gathered her up in his arms, just sobbed into his chest while he sank down, trying to stop them from both falling apart.

"YOU PROMISED! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME AND I WAS YOUR MATE AND THE FIRST CHANCE YOU GOT YOU STARTED UP WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"

Her little fists beat against his heart, his ribs and he cursed himself yet again for the pain he'd caused.

"YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED!"

It was a chant and in between bawling she kept repeating it over and over. He was terrified she'd make herself sick and began to say so when his phone rang.

"You… you should answer that. It might be the professor." She pulled away and went into the bathroom, closing the door with a quiet click behind her. He could hear her blowing her nose, getting sick in the toilet but he also knew she'd be listening for him to start talking.

"What?!" He snapped. A quick glance back at the bathroom. The door was still firmly shut.

"I think they found me. No time to talk, you have to come now or I have to go." Mystique replied. He was going to suggest exactly _where_ she could go but for once there was real panic behind her words.

"Same place?"

"Same place. Hurry up."

And then the line went dead. No teasing, no attempts at being sly.

"You're leaving."

He turned, eyed registering how her hands shook, the way they wrapped themselves around her middle to keep still.

"It's-"

"Mystique?"

"Yeah. I think she's in trouble."

"Why did she call you?"

He was quiet for a long moment. Nothing but the truth was going to fix them at this point.

"We had a son. I didn't know she was pregnant until he'd arrived and she gave him up. But he went insane. And he died."

"I'm sorry."

"Not telling you this to make you sorry. What happened… I'm not a good guy Cat."

She licked blood from her mouth.

"I know."

"Seriously. I'm not-"

"When those creeps took Marie and I. The guy who was gonna...I saw what you did to him. Sometimes I hear his screams in my nightmares."

His heart sank.

"Cat-"

"I like the screams. They tell me he's gone. They tell me he got what he deserved. He can't hurt me, or anyone else ever again. What sort of person does that make me?"

Another pause. He sat on the couch, aware time was not on their side but determined to stay put.

"It makes you the woman I love."

She sat down by him then and laced their fingers together.

"I saw you with her and I was so scared Victor. But you know what? I did okay without you. I hurt so bad. But I could still work hard. I could still smile, even if it was only a little. You are not the be all end all for me Victor Creed. I can live without you. But I don't want to."

The little speech had him on his knees, forehead on her breast and keening. Because yes, she was young. And yes, she was sheltered. But even after all this, she still cared.

"I don't deserve you."

Her fingers played in his hair.

"Probably not."

"I'll be making this up to you for a long time."

"Yes you will."

He looked up then, trying to breathe as their eyes met.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. That I didn't think. Please, forgive me."

Eyes soft, she cupped his face in her small hands.

"I'll need some time. But even so, you're still my Victor. Now let's go see what this woman is pestering you about."

"Wait, who said you were coming?"

She smiled then, that bright, teasing grin that made his heart pound.

"I did. Just because I want to punch your face, that doesn't mean I don't have your back."

"You're kind of perfect for me little girl."

"I'm a lot perfect for you. And don't you forget it."


	20. Chapter 20: Hunger

**Soooo little Darcy's. We are going to be having some angst here. Lola needs time and I'm giving it to her. It'll be resolved soon but for now… well. Just keep reading. Also, I have entered a writing contest and that's why i've been lacking in the update departement. It would mean so so much to me if y'all would go and vote for me pretty please. Link is:** **stories/62075** **Title is I aim to Misbehave. Kisses and until next time lovies!**

 **Chapter 20: Hunger**

She couldn't get enough of him.

The rainy day before was spent together and she couldn't seem to stop touching him. When he read to her, she sat in his lap. When he stretched, she immediately offered a back rub. After a nap, they spent an hour in bed where Lola spent an almost embarrassing amount of time rubbing her body against his.

He didn't seem to mind, in fact they'd had several make out sessions throughout the day. Besides that, he'd sprawled out for her, letting his young mate groom and rub against him like the cat she was. Add to that a repeat petting which always led to one or both bringing the other to climax and it had been a very satisfying day indeed.

 **So while she was confused by the sudden flood of affection, Lola didn't worry about it.** **She and Victor were still sorting things out but they'd get through it.** Her first inkling that anything was amiss came the next morning, when she woke up in a cold sweat.

Her bed sheets felt too heavy, but kicking them off did nothing. Standing had her knees weak and the room felt about 100 degrees too hot so she stripped down to shorts and tank top. Relief turned torture when the cool air made her skin crawl.

Worried she was really sick, (maybe it was the flu? That had been going around..) Lola made her way rather unsteadily down to the infirmary in search of Dr. McCoy.

 **Hank McCoy had taken a mate, but as she wasn't feral** **he had avoided the trouble of heats.** Besides Marie, there were only two other feral females currently at the school and one of them was only about 6 months old.

Knowing this, and with Marie only experiencing her heats twice a year, Hank felt secure in the knowledge that the school's feral population was well cared for. Unfortunately, this left him wholly unprepared for Lola O'Connell.

He picked up her scent long before her head appeared in his office doorway. Were he not mated, it may have been a problem. Even so, his instincts mentally registered the fact that

There was an Omega in heat

She was unclaimed

Her pheromones would leave a scent trail in her wake

"Hello Lola-"

"Dr. McCoy I don't.. I don't feel so good."

The poor girl was barely holding herself up against the doorframe and try as she might, could not stop from rubbing against it.

He nodded, careful not to touch her as he stood and went over to the feral.

"You're in heat Lola. It'll run its course over a few days time. We're going to set you up in one of the tanks and I'll send for Marie. I think you'll be more comfortable discussing the situation with her."

 _Don't you dare ask for him._

"I want Victor."

 _We don't have his mark, don't -_

"Please, I want you to get Victor."

The doctor looked as though he'd like to say something, but evidently thought better of it because he led her down the hall without protest.

"The tank" as it had been not so affectionately nicknamed, was originally used in the case of serious injuries or newcomers who posed a threat to themselves or others.

There was three of them and since their creation, Hank usually only used them in case of contagion. Like the main medical bay, each had a bed for the occupant. Unlike the med bay, beds in the tanks were bolted down. And unlike the med bay, each tank could neutralize mutations if need be.

For ferals, that meant no morphing, no claws and no super strength. Unfortunately, in an effort to ensure the DNA was not harmed or seriously affected in any way, the tanks occupant would still carry most of their mutations traits.

Which meant Lola was going to have to find some way of getting through the next few days without losing all her sanity. Dr. McCoy prodded her inside, purring reassuringly and still not touching her.

"I'll have Marie check on you occasionally. You're going to be fine. No one is going to watch or study any of your reactions, I swear you have the utmost privacy."

"Th- thank you. Doctor."

Noticing her hands beginning to wander, he simply nodded and set the code, effectively sealing the room.

 **Victor had woken up, feeling lazy and playful.** The previous day spent with his young mate had left him in a fantastic mood and he was seriously considering repeating the same events today. He and Vixen had come to a rocky truce and so their quiet day in gave him a great deal of reassurance.

Getting dressed and washed up was a quick affair and he was almost whistling as he headed down-

 _Mate._

He actually froze, inhaling as black began to edge out the gold in his eyes. If he wasn't mistaken, there was the heady scent of an Omega in heat in the air. And he definitely recognized orchids twisted throughout it.

Still scent tracking, he almost mindlessly followed along its path, inhaling deeply and growing harder with each passing second. The Sabretooth's mate was in heat, it was time to take her, claim her, fill her with their seed and-

No!

 _What do you mean no? More of this human nonsense?!_

She's not ready-

 _Her heat will prepare her. Need our mate._

Unbidden, his feet took him straight to elevators and then down to the med bay where Hank McCoy was waiting expectantly.

"Where-"

"She's safe. Isolated. Nobody's touched her Victor, accept maybe Marie. Just to make sure she knows what to expect." He added hastily, seeing the other feral's face darken.

"I want to see her."

"Why?"

"To braid her hair, why the hell do you think I wanna see her?!"

"She's a student here. It's my responsibility to keep each and every person here safe and healthy."

"She's my damn mate I'm not going to-"

"I only mean if you want to see her, you're going to have to take some precautions."

Suspicious, but willing to do whatever it took he sat down in a chair Hank offered and tried to breathe through his mouth.

"I'm listening."

 **It was the worst kind of torture.** The heat between her legs had left her thighs soaking. Marie had found the poor girl completely nude and mewling for her Victor. Her sister mate had then wiped her down with a cool towel, pinned her hair up off her neck and provided a small bag of various sexual toys along with brief instructions.

They would help take the edge off, Marie had explained. Everytime she had a climax, she'd feel better. If Lola continued to fight it, her heat would simply grow worse until she finally was forced to succumb. All things Lola knew. All things that had gone straight out the window along with self control and inhibitions.

So when a thick but clear wall divider went down between her and the door, Lola barely spared it a second glance. Truth be told, she was wholly engrossed in using every single item in her new goodie bag. And while each toy filled the ache, it was still like an itch she couldn't quite reach.

"Cat- oh baby girl you're beautiful."

Her body instantly responded to his voice, winding tighter still.

"Vic-Victor?"

"You smell so good Cat."

He was inhaling hungrily, a fact that did not escape her notice. And while Lola was all for opening the one sided door that would let him into her half of the room, Vixen was instantly wary.

"You have come for us alpha?"

"Gonna make you come."

"No."

It was like a slap in the face. Outwardly, his countenance turned dark, eyes emptying of anything but anger. Inwardly, a fist was around his heart, squeezing impossibly tight.

"The fuck do you mean _no_?"

"We mean no. You will not take us. We say no."

"Cat-"

"We are Vixen. And you are not allowed to hurt us."

Another slap.

"Hurt you? What's that supposed to mean, what are you talking about Vixen?!"

"You aren't going to take us. We say no. Because you'll be here until our heat is done. And then what? More blue skinned frails? No mark claiming us as yours? No. We won't allow that. We.."

She faltered. The human saw a vulnerability. The animal saw fear.

"You what?"

"We couldn't stand that. To let you be inside of us and then just...our heart. It would kill us."

Not for the first time, Victor Creed had an awakening. For a century he had himself and his little brother to worry about. And then it was only him. But now… now there was Cat. And there was Vixen.

"Let me touch you."

The door opened. Cat had taken over but Victor was fully aware of Vixen's anxiety. He took his time, pacing himself and inhaling through his mouth. Involuntarily, she keened at the sight of the alpha. Went to his side and reached for his clothes. But her hands were pushed away gently and his mouth was as tender as it was hungry.

"Please… love us." She whispered.

"Always."

Her overheated skin was almost buzzing with need and goosebumps rose when he blew across the flesh. Victor forced himself to stay just out of reach, letting his mouth mimic the rough movement the rest of him could not. His lips sucked love bites into her milky skin, hands wandering over Cat's body to touch and tease.

"Alpha.." She whined for relief, Cat and Vixen whimpering as one. In spite of himself, the animal pushed their claws out just enough to scrape Cat's hips and leave behind bloody trails. She growled in response, dragging her teeth down over his Adam's apple.

" _Mine_." She bit down, growling in satisfaction when his hips twitched. Cat/Vixen ground her moist heat against him, biting until blood was drawn and snarling the entire time. Her scent was ripe and lush, oozing heady arousal. In short, he was almost too far gone to remember his unspoken promise.

"Alpha.. need… please.." Mewling desperately, she screamed with abandon when he picked up the nearest toy and rammed it straight in between her legs. Her hips met him thrust for thrust, her own nails digging into his forearms. It took every ounce of willpower not to toss the phony phallic object away and bury his own cock into his young mate and he very nearly did. But the punishing pace was enough to send her hurtling towards climax and that made the fog clear for one brief moment.

"Mate. Need to go." His breathing was ragged, The Sabretooth was howling for Vixen.

"No, need-"

"Still afraid. The other humans… might...might separate us. I'm not gonna make it if I stay here. Need is too...just gonna be three days. Three days. Then I come home. Understand?"

She nodded, eyes clear and sated for the time being.

"Victor-"

"I love you baby. I love you so much."

He pressed a box into her hand then, forcing himself to stay just one second longer, make Cat understand.

" _Mine."_

She knew what it was before the oblong box was opened. Nestled in amongst white cotton was a delicate gold chain. On it was a rectangular pendant made from pink pearl. The pendants surface had the same marks carved onto it that his door did. Marking his territory. Beneath them was a single letter: V.

It would be all she wore for the next three days.


	21. Chapter 21: Fear

**So little darcy's I recognize it's been awhile since I updated this story which is why it's on the longer side. Also I need to know: Do we want a couple close calls and then Lola's birthday? Or do we want the next chapter to go straight to her birthday? (And subsequent ability to…. Errr… who are we kidding, Victor's gonna bang that girl like a screen door on a windy day.**

 **Chapter 21: Fear**

When Lola finally removed herself from the tank, she was sheepish but also a bit pleased with herself. After all, she'd survived her first heat, sans mate and on top of that had been practically rolling in pleasure the last three days.

Now, she set off to clean up and make herself sweet smelling for Victor. Even in her heat-addled brain, she and Vixen had clung to his message: three days and he'd be home. There was a cut in the palm of her hand where she'd been clutching his necklace but Vixen was pleased. Until their next birthday, they could be marked this way.

Lola showered, rubbed Victor's favorite peach scented lotion well into her skin, and put on one of his particular favorites: her white sundress with the spaghetti straps. She knew a part of him would be worried to see the cut in her hand, but Dr. McCoy had assured her it would heal. And in the meantime, Victor would kiss away any discomfort.

The attitude towards her mate was decidedly different than it had been a few days ago. The respect he'd shown her by gifting Lola with the necklace, the restraint he exercised to keep her virtue intact and her comfort maintained…. Had she not been in love with the man already, her heart would have been lost to him right then and there.

This was the morning of the fourth day and so of course, she expected the older feral to be in his rooms. She went up and knocked, then knocked again when there was no response. Thinking he may be in the shower, she let herself in but it was immediately apparent he'd not been here in several days.

Wondering if he'd taken a job to work off his extra energy, she went in search of Logan or Marie. She ran into the latter first, who said she hadn't heard anything about a mission or job, but maybe Logan had. He was on his way to the danger room when Lola managed to catch up and tug at his sleeve.

"Logan? I need your help please."

He looked down at the little hand clutching his shirt sleeve, which was hastily removed. Logan had been fairly welcoming, (or as welcoming as Logan Howlett could be) even going so far as to christen her with the nickname hazel eyes. Since Marie had been the first to use it, she approved wholeheartedly and the little pack got along fairly well.

Having been in almost the exact situation his brother was currently in, Logan had sympathy for what both went through though he would never admit to it. The only hitch was that he was still one of Lola's teachers and anytime he scolded her in class Vic was sure to take a chunk out of him later.

Victor had completely lost his head over the little feral and he wouldn't have left without ensuring she wouldn't worry. Logan said as much.

"Then where could he be? I already peeked into the kitchen and I was up in his rooms, nothing. And Marie hasn't seen him either! Plus I tried calling but no answer. Logan-"

"Calm down Hazel eyes. You checked outside?"

"No."

"Come on. We'll go look on the grounds. If he did take a job, he wouldn't answer, right?"

Slightly mollified, she nodded and hugged her pack brother. He grunted but returned the hug and headed outside with the girl.

"You take the left half, I'll do the right. You find him, just yell. Could be he's running."

"Okay."

He kissed her forehead and headed off in the opposite direction.

Lola tried to emulate the calm Logan seemed to exude. Victor often went running on the grounds, it was entirely possible he was out now just like Logan said.

 _ **Where is our Victor Mate?**_

 **I dunno Vixen. He wouldn't just leave us would he?**

 _ **No never! Never think that again.**_

 **Alright alright, calm down.**

 _ **You calm down, do not tell us to calm down.**_

 **Panicking won't help.**

 _ **Something is wrong. We feel it human.**_

Lola couldn't argue with that. She figured if anything, he would have gone into the woods close to the school and so made her way there. After twenty minutes of searching, she had bloody scratches from the bushes, and a sick knot of worry in the pit of her stomach.

Still, she continued to look, even going so far as to climb a tree, hoping to get a better vantage point. The new difference in height brought a most welcome sight and she was flying down the tree, headed in her beloved direction.

She ran full out, yipping joyfully and arms outspread.

"Victor!"

He turned and she skidded to a stop. Her mate's eyes were so black the pupils had disappeared and his fangs were fully extended. He was a mess of dirt and leaves and the outdoors, clothes shredded.

"Vic… Victor?"

" _Mine._ "

The human side immediately began to fight the urge to run. Lola knew the feral grin he was offering. And though the eyes said Sabretooth, the hunger in his smile was purely Victor.

 _ **Don't run.**_

 **He's scaring me.**

 _ **If we run, he will give chase. We will be prey.**_

 **So what do we do?  
** _ **Do not meet his eyes. Be still and keep your head down.**_

Lola did as told, trying to make herself as small and unimposing as possible. The alpha feral stalked forward, eyes piercing through her clothes. Roughly he jerked her to him, burying his nose in her neck and hands cupping the round of her ass cheeks.

"Peaches." Came the muffled growl.

"Y.. yes. Your favorite."

He lay her back into the dewy grass of the morning, the air clean and the sky above them a dreamy sort of blue. The ground was cool underneath her back and Victor's weight settled over her, pressing in closer than he'd ever dared.

"Submit."

"What?"

He snarled, attempting to force her head back until she understood. Her neck bared now his tongue lapped at her skin hungrily.

"Sweet young mate. Never been touched have you?"

Any other time she might have been pushing for more. But she'd never seen Victor behave like this and truthfully, she wasn't sure how far he intended to take them. With the older feral distracted by her throat, Lola slowly reached for the phone that dropped nearby them.

"What are you doing?"

Abruptly, any chance to call Logan for help was ripped away when Victor snagged it and chucked the device somewhere behind him.

"I.. I was just-"

"I don't want any interruptions. Been waiting a very long time for this. Makes my mouth water just thinking about being face deep between your thighs."

 _ **Let him.**_

 **Something's wrong Vixen. He isn't-**

 _ **But his need smells so gooood-**_

 **Vixen. Behave.**

 _ **And he's touching us. Love mate touching us.**_

 **Vixen don't you dare-**

Now plainly ignoring her human, Vixen took over long enough to pull their mate down for a bruising kiss. As their tongues began to duel she whined, pushing at his shirt. Despite her best efforts to be strong, Lola was done in. Victor like this was terrifying and dominating and beautiful.

"Patience little girl."

"Victor-"

"Shhh."

He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it away and hiking her dress up. Without hesitation he gave a quick jerk that had her level with his mouth. Her legs parted willingly and Lola's hands went to Victor's hair, tugging him to where she needed his tongue most.

"Ah.. Vic.. Victor…"

He gave a hard suck that had Lola mewling and almost tearing out her mate's hair. By the time his hands went to his belt, she was flushed from head to toe and _almost_ willing to strip down.

"Let me."

His large hands were warm as they ran over her body and removed the sundress. She tried to shy away, the loss of clothing reminding her why they hadn't already done this.

"Victor we can't. It's illegal."

"I don't give a fuck about legal or not. Want you."

He pinned her arms above her head, ignoring protests and taking a nipple into his mouth, suckling the way he knew she liked best.

"Victor.. We.."

"Tell me to stop."

He bit down, quickly lapping away the sting and giving her other breast the same treatment. When she struggled against the his grip, he put a hand between her legs.

"Unnggh.. Victor.."

"Wanna be inside you."

"P-please… "

"Ride you hard, make you scream."

Her body was responding, hips rolling with every crook of his fingers and legs already wrapping around his waist. It took every bit of willpower in her body and thinking of her great aunt Lucy swimming to get herself under control.

"Victor. No."

"What?"

"She said no Vicki."

What sound like several darts being thrown in succession alerted them to another presence. The pair froze, Victor slumping forward before having any chance to turn. Underneath the dead weight of her would be lover, Lola blushed as Logan tossed her dress at her.

"I'll get him off. Get dressed hazel eyes."

Grunting in exertion, he dragged his brother off Lola's much smaller body but kept the darts in.

"What.. what did you do to him?"  
"Just tranqued him. He'll sleep it off."

"Was that many necessary?"

Averting his eyes, he began to tie ropes around Victor's ankles.

"Maybe. Maybe not. He's not in his right head."

She hurried to pull her clothes back on, worry returning.

"What's wrong with him?"  
"My best guess? Your heat. He wanted to be sure he wouldn't hurt you. So he just kept running till he couldn't anymore."

"Nobody can run 72 hours straight!"

"Goin on 96 and yes, we can. If it means our mate's are safe."

"So.. so he went full feral?"

Logan shrugged, having tied the ropes in an X over his chest and then double knotted around his waist.

"We'll take him to Hank. Might be awhile before he comes back."

"But what does that mean?!"  
"Means he's running on instinct and we've got a killer in our midst. Plus you got hickey's. "


	22. 22: 4 she's a jolly good fellow prt one

**Little daaaaaaaaarcy's… GUESS WHAT'S COMING NEXT?! Yup. You know it. Review and the muse might just be persuaded to update sooner, MWUAAAHAAHAAHAAHAA!**

 **Chapter 22: For she's a jolly jolly good fellow prt. 1**

Lola O'Connell was 17. It wasn't what she expected.

She had been 17 for about two weeks. Marie had taken her for shopping and mani/pedi's. They'd had a little party with her close friends and a cake and dancing. Even Logan had made her a box for jewelry.

Victor didn't touch her.

The last few months had been torture for them both, or so she thought. Since Victor had gone feral more than once, things had definitely become more.. heated. They had quickly learned not to leave Vixen and Sabretooth in the same space together for more than five minutes at most, because neither feral saw a point in adhering to the human rules. Ferals had their own way and this should be no different.

Besides that, she had… well, needs. And having a big yummy feral who was all about her pleasure and cuddled when she wanted only increased these needs. They'd had their problems, sure. And serious ones at that. But the more Lola thought about it, the more she realized he was it for her. Every fiber of her being wanted his mark for all to see. She wanted his scent and she wanted him,faults and all.

She'd wanted to tell him. She even tried a few times but the words always lodged themselves in her throat. And when her birthday passed without incident, she really didn't know what to make of it. Happily, she was distracted by a surprise visit from her brother.

Henry had come for her birthday, bearing presents and an uncomfortable expression. As soon as they were alone, she found out why.

"We need to talk Loli." He was mashing a paper bag in his hands,to her concern.

"Bout what? Did you forget my gift or something? I'm just glad you're here, you don't-"

"I bought you condoms."

He thrust the bag at her as though it burned, even the tips of his ears were blushing. Of course, she was fairly red herself.

"I don't.. understand."

"Look. I know age of consent here. And I know the man cat has his own laws or whatever-"

"Feral."

"Right, feral. So I just… needed to make sure you were prepared."

She folded her arms.

"Victor won't hurt me."

"Victor is male. You are female."

"So?"

"So if your.. if your parts are touching-"

"Oh my _god_ Henry staaaaaaaahp." She hid her face under a pillow trying to ignore his continued stammering.

"You have to be safe about.. "it" cause"

"We are not having the sex talk Henry. I'm on the pill, I'm good."

"Contraceptives can be forgotten, what if you forget to take it?"

"I won't or Victor reminds me. God my ears, ugh!"

"Look I'm just saying-"

"Lalalalaalala can't hear you-"

"You have to make sure you have safe sex-"

"Lalalalalalalala-"

"Look if you don't have a glove you better not love! That's my point, okay?!"

She peeked out, holding his gaze. And then they both lost it, howling with laughter until he was doubled over and she had tears streaming. Finally though, they collected themselves and the awkwardness was gone.

"I know what you're headed for. And I know I can't stop you. But I'm not ready to be an uncle yet. And you're not ready to be a mother. So, make sure you're prepared okay? Whether he is or not, be safe."

She hugged her older brother, clutching the bag and secretly thankful he was showing support. Showing he didn't think any less of her.

Still, what kind of baby sister would she be if she didn't tease a little?

"Gosh, you want my birthday to be _really_ good this year huh?"

"Loli!"

"And I love you and all but you're my brother so-"

"Lolita!"

She giggled while Henry looked about ready to hurl.

"We are _never_ going to talk about this _ever_ again."

 **Other than that, she tried not to worry too much.** She and Marie had already gone shopping, carefully picking out the perfect nightwear for her first time with Victor. Marie had sat her down, explaining the serious nature of what they were going to do.

According to Marie's explanation, it was just as special for him as it was Lola. He would be the first and only man to ever touch her, to make love to her. It could never be "just sex", it was a bonding of souls. As his mate, taking her to bed was a show of love, of strength and trust. Taking a mate was forever, and whether romantically inclined or not he would be in her life till the day they died.

Oddly, none of this frightened her. Vixen purred at the thought of one day having Sabretooth's kits. And Lola couldn't imagine imagine a world without Victor being hers.

No, what concerned her was being good enough. Making the night special for him too. He'd been in love only one other time. To do this, to choose her… Lola knew what he was risking. Being broken. Being empty.

Being alone.

And so, she began to plot and scheme. She even made a list so she wouldn't forget how to please him best:

 _-Dirty talk (practice saying them so you don't blush so much!)_

 _-Sir (maybe the second time) (will he want a second time?)_

 _-Tell him what feels good_

 _-Nipples are sensitive (and taste kind of nice)_

 _-Rub his head like a cat (makes him purr)_

 _-Pull his hair (only when he's "down there", it makes him crazy)_

 _-Bite him (not too hard. Or maybe hard. Remember to ask how hard to bite)_

 _-Tell him if I'm nervous so we can slow down_

 _-Tell him I love him_

Two weeks after her birthday, he told her they were doing something special, a late present. It would be outdoors so look nice but not overly so. Also, pack an overnight bag. And with these cryptic instructions, he was off, to pack his own things he said.

She was practically squirming in excitement but tried to do as told. After writing her reminders, Lola also wanted to look her best. A quick call to Marie had her hurrying over to their house to get ready.

She would bring the lotion, he seemed to enjoy putting it on her. She shaved her legs, trimmed other… areas. Showered and brushed out her hair until it shone. Asked her sister mate for help picking what to wear. Then she checked her little suitcase, making certain the shopping she and Marie had done would not go to waste. After throwing in toiletries, a change of clothes and other knick knacks, she was all set.

 **Jimmy that smug little bastard.**

Victor glared at the younger feral but did that stop his little brother from smirking? Of course not. With Cat expressing the sudden need to have little one's opinion, Victor had no choice but to come here. Now he was forced to sit awkwardly like some sniveling pup here to pick up his date.

"You want a moulson's? They're still doin their girly shit." Logan had offered as soon as he came in. Victor shook his head.

"Cat doesn't like the taste. Just gimme water."

Slowly, an eyebrow raised.

"You planning on letting her taste you Vic?"

"Shut up Jimmy."

He snickered but said nothing while he settled into his recliner, turning the hockey game back on. Victor followed suit, mentally smacking himself. What was he nervous for? Not like it was his first time.

"Gonna mate her tonight then?"

Victor almost choked on his icewater.

"What?!"

Logan's eyes remained on the TV, cigar firmly in mouth.

"She brought a bag over. So I'm guessing, you're bedding her tonight."

"I will rip out your spleen."

"You're nervous because she loves you."

He snarled but didn't deny it. And while he hated that Logan could see through him, a small part was enjoying having his little brother back. He pretended to relax, leaning back in the cushion of the couch and eyes forward.

"What's her loving me got to do with anything?"

"Cause that changes everything and you know it. She doesn't."

He sipped at his water.

"I've been through Hell and back. No little girl's scaring Victor Creed."

"She's your woman. Not a little girl. But she's gonna wanna please you all the same."

Together they watched two players begin to brawl on the ice.

"What about you and little one? You two good?"

"Yeah."

"She's got a nice ass."

"I can take your spleen out just as easy."

The referees were now attempting to break up the fight as more players became involved.

"Ever feel like running?"

"Mmhm. Don't be a little bitch."

"Barely weaned when you picked her up. She ever have second thoughts? What's she doin with your ugly mug?"

"Probably. But they don't leave Vic. They get pissed, we get pissed. But at the end of the day, we're still mates. Your frail's not gonna leave you in the dust. Don't know a lot but this is instinct. This is home."

Finally, the players had been removed from the ice.

"Livin with little One's made you soft Jimmy."

"Still sayin no to the beer?"

Victor growled half-heartedly before being saved by Marie's voice.

"Here she is!"

Looking shy but excited, Lola came down in slim fitting jeans and a navy blue halter top. She'd paired it with a simple black jacket, holes cut to put her thumbs through in the sleeves. She offered the shy little smile that never failed to put him in a good mood and any nerves he pretended not to have came flooding back.

"Are you ready?"

Not even remotely.


	23. 23: For she's a jolly good fellow prt 2

**It occurred to me that how Victor might normally handle sex probably wouldn't be the same as it is with Lola so I came up with this instead. Also, do we want this story to end? If anyone's sick of it, speak now or forever shut it. But I'm wondering if this tale is coming to it's natural end and if so, what do we want to see next? Also best review will get a note from our ferals!**

 **Chapter 23: For she's a jolly good fellow part 2**

"Almost there, shouldn't be too long now."

"Kay."

Victor snuck a peek over at his young mate, wondering for the millionth time if he had chosen the right thing for their date tonight. It was cliche as all get out but he figured Cat would like it and it might ease her nerves as well as his. Not to mention, it was kind of an awesome thing to see. He drove a while longer, glad he'd had the foresight to make sure there was enough time for everything when Cat's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Victor. Is that-"

"Mmhm."

"Put down the window."

"What for?"

"Cause I wanna yell but it'll hurt our ears."

He did as told, chuckling when she shrieked.

"CONEY ISLAND?! WE'RE GOING TO CONEY ISLAND?! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

 **Her good mood lasted the rest of the afternoon.** First stop was the aquarium, where a wide eyed Cat and a smiling Victor saw fish of the ocean, dolphins and the like.

They'd arrived just in time for the otter feeding, which had Cat practically dancing in excitement. When she was fully preoccupied with tossing fish to the little otters, he pulled his phone out and took a few pictures. She laughed as they swam around playfully, paws resting on their furry little tummies while they swam on their backs and munched a late lunch hungrily.

Afterwards, the feral couple did some feeding of their own at a nearby taco stand. There was ice cream cones and cotton candy for dessert, which Cat insisted on sharing with and feeding to her mate. He licked away the sticky blue sugar remnants from her fingertips, sucking on each and accepting affectionate kisses in between. He found himself smiling uncontrollably and Cat was laughing at something every five seconds.

Considering he was used to smiling over dead bodies,this was a nice change of pace.

They people watched for awhile and Victor pretended not to notice the few ugly stares thrown their way. She was legal, people could judge all they liked. Still, even this did nothing to Mar their day together. Surveying the different stands, Victor's attention was caught by Lola looking towards one booth in particular.

It was one of those rigged ball tossing games. Knock over the bottles with your ball, win a prize. She said nothing but was attempting to sneak closer peeks at the prizes available.

"Something catch your eye Cat?"

She blushed and the hand twisted up with his own squeezed a little tighter.

"I was just lookin."

"At….?"

Meekly she pointed to a pretty white parasol, etched in gold. It was of surprisingly good quality, which was probably why it was in the same category as the oversized stuffed animals (even including a dragon!), fans and the like. He raised an eyebrow.

"Anything else?"

"Um.. the little brown bear there? In the rain coat and hat?"

He followed her gaze to the prize in question. It was big enough to hug but small enough for carrying convenience.

"Step right up and win a prize! Knock the balls down and go home triumphant! Gents, get somethin for your ladies! Ladies,go for it and show off to your friends! Step right up, don't be shy, step riiiiiiigggggghhhhht onnnnnn up!"

He grinned at her and did just that. Beside him another man came, his wife and child waiting near Lola. Her feral hearing caught the last of a hushed conversation between them. The woman was plainly tired and her shoes were worn. The man had a permanent worry line across his forehead, and was carefully counting out bills.

"Eric I don't think-"

"Just a couple bucks Arielle"

"But honey if you lose… things are already tight as it is-"

"Arielle.. I can't disappoint our baby. Not again. Just.. can't we just try and give him this? And my work hours will pick up soon, I know it."

She sighed but nodded, lips pressed thin in barely masked worry. The little boy clutching her hand stood knee high and apparently didn't hear a word his parents were saying. He was chattering away, talking to some imaginary friend and Lola smiled at his pudgy little tummy and cheerfully round face.

"Here you are sir- Whoa, we got a fastball here!" The man in the booth actually jumped back as Victor threw the ball with perfect precision, knocking every single bottle over. Actually he broke them, but that was beside the point.

"Look Daddy he broked all the bottles! Could you do that?"

"Sure I can champ. You just watch your old man and start thinking of names for your new dragon!"

The man lined up his ball, reared back and threw. He hit the bottles directly but they didn't so much as wobble. Meanwhile, Victor threw his second and retrieved both parasol and bear before handing them both to a clapping Cat.

"Eric-"

"It's alright honey, I have another see?"

"Victor.. how come the bottles didn't fall?" Cat whispered.

"It's rigged baby girl." He murmured back, before going to the last ball.

The little boy watched his father wind up to the pitch anxiously.

"You could do it daddy!"

"Victor?"

He turned, met her pleading eyes and nodded slightly. This time when he threw, the bottles stayed put. The man threw his ball at the same time and with a terrific crash, his bottles shattered.

"Oh my god!"

"YOU DID IT DADDY!"

At first stunned, his smile quickly widened as his wife and child swarmed him for hugs and cheering. Victor nodded at the dragon, taking it from the game man and handing it over to the little family. He kneeled, giving the stuffed toy to the child.

"Don't forget, sometimes dragons are magic."

The boy nodded and resumed hugging his father. Victor took a hold of Lola's hand once more and within a few seconds the boy and his parents were nearly out of sight. That did not, however, stop Lola from hearing the mother yelp.

"Eric it's- this is over 500 dollars! Look, I found it in the dragon collar!"

Victor didn't so much as pause in his stride but Lola could have sworn she saw him smile.

They never saw the little family again.

 **As night approached, they stopped in at restaurant for dinner.** The air between them had shifted, Lola had become more and more shy as they ate their meal and when they went back out, her slim hand was warm in his own. Together, they watched as dark covered the still buzzing atmosphere and the twinkle lights went up. The entire place seemed to glow.

Victor pulled Lola in, head on her shoulder and arms wrapped around her.

"My heart." He murmured. She smiled.

"Bet you call all the girls that."

"You caught me."

"Horrible."

"Mmm."

His lips drifted over the nape of her neck,growling low when she shivered.

"Did you enjoy yourself Cat?"

"Mmhm."

He nibbled at her earlobe, smiling as her hand ran over his forearm.

"Is there.. is there more to the evening?"

"If you'd like."

She turned and kissed him softly.

"I would."

 **She was asleep by the time they reached their destination.** The house he was building for them wasn't finished, but the floors were in, sanded and the place was clean. He'd gotten the basic necessities up and running, making sure that the master bedroom had hot and cold running water.

Actually, he was rather proud of the master suite. A king sized bed to get lost in, a bear skin rug down in front of the fireplace and a walk in closet Cat could pack with all the clothes she wanted.

There was a sitting area too that he planned to put chairs and a small table in, but for now it sat empty, waiting for the room to be painted.

He tucked her in and then put her bag in the attached bathroom. After getting a fire started, he brought in a large overstuffed chair and set it nearby, surveying his handiwork with a critical eye. It would be a night to remember and he wanted to be sure it was memorable for the right reasons. And then he sat down in the chair and lay his head back, closing his eyes. He would let them both rest beforehand.

If he had his way they were going to need it.

 **You guys know what's coming next. Trust me, I'm just as excited as you are.**

 ***runs for the safety of my shelter to avoid the fruit, vegetables and other things being thrown***


	24. Chapter 24: Till the end of time

**Best review goes to ViFly for fear of being pelted by more things. Victor says he did not appreciate being thrown and your note is on it's way. As for the rest of you, Little Darcy's… it is time.**

 **Chapter 24: A creed to be kept**

Lola woke in an unfamiliar place and with a stomach full of butterflies. She took in her new surroundings, relief flooding her when she caught sight of Victor tending a crackling fire. There was a scent of clean, fresh cut wood about the place and claw marks directly above the fireplaces mantelpiece. Victor's territory.

"We're home?"

He stood and turned, silhouette framed by fire made shadows and eyes watching her intently.

"Yes."

Correction. Their territory.

"It's beautiful."

"It's incomplete."

"We have time. All the time in the world."

She climbed out of bed, less gracefully than she would have liked and went to stand before him. He was quiet. Stiff. Her hands went up to his face, smoothing over his brow and stroking his cheek.

"I'm nervous." She admitted. His silence continued. She pressed on.

"I think.. I think it's because I'm worried about making you happy. Being worthy of you. Making you feel good. But that's silly, isn't it? Because you chose me and you wouldn't do that if I was beneath you. If I didn't make you happy. It's silly, because you're Victor and I'm Cat and we belong together. Because you're mine. And I'm yours. Right?"

Slowly, he nodded. When his mouth crashed against hers, she was relieved. He understood. He was just as nervous. And maybe they could fumble along together.

Finally, he let them come up for air. He was smirking now and she was smiling.

"So…"

"So."

Lola had been expecting they'd get right to it. Clothes off, Victor in and marked for life, done. Instead, he surprised her by sitting in the chair, settling her in his lap.

"I like this, is it new?" He asked, toying with the hem of her halter top.

"Yeah. I wanted to look nice."

"Then I won't cut it off."

"Your restraint is admirable." She commended solemnly.

"My, aren't we feeling mouthy today?" His eyes glinted and Lola felt a little braver. He was feeling playful.

"I thought you liked how I use my mouth." She retorted boldly.

"You could do better."

"How's that?"

"You'd have to be on your knees to find out."

"Victor!"

He laughed and gave her a squeeze. What she'd said was true. He was hers and she was his. Which meant he'd take care of her, no matter what the situation was. Slowly, nerves began to give way to excitement.

"You're so easy to tease babygirl."

"Some call it foreplay."

His eyebrows raised and she snuggled close. He wasn't the only one who could say surprising things.

"Oh, so you want foreplay do you?"

"It'd...be nice." Had she pushed too far?

"Careful what you wish for Cat."

The smile he offered was wickedness in itself. The hand formerly on her hip now began to rub her thigh and his lips left open mouthed kisses along her neck.

"Mm…"

She pressed closer, mewling in irritation when he stopped. He chuckled, easing her into the chair and kneeling down before her.

"Gotta get these off Cat."

He tugged lightly on her jeans, waiting for her to nod her assent before his fingers went to the zipper. Her smile was nervous until he poked his head under her shirt and kissed her stomach. He purposely moved over her ribs and belly button, making his young mate laugh and push him away.

"That tickles!"

"Then relax or I'll do it again."

He moved as though to carry out his threat and she squealed in protest.

"I'll relax! I'll be good, I'll relax."

He pulled down the zipper and let her kick away the jeans. Victor's eyebrows went up once more when he caught sight of the Navy colored lace she'd been wearing beneath them.

"You always say blue is my color." She reminded him anxiously.

"It appears I have a gift for understatement."

She blushed under his admiring gaze and sighed happily when he started in on a foot massage. Firm, slow strokes eased every bit of tension from the weary soles and as he continued up to her calves, Lola actually purred.

"That feels nice."

"Want it to feel better?"

Her cheeks reddened further and she nodded, hiding behind her hair. When he moved it from out of her face, she smiled shyly and pressed her nose into the palm of his hand.

"Cat. First rule."

"Um.."

"Cat. When I'm touching you. First rule." He prodded.

"You love me. And touching is showing physically how you feel."

"Second?"

"I can say stop any time."

"Third rule."

"My pleasure comes first."

He nodded, skimming a thumb over her cupid's bow mouth. Bolstered by the gently firm reminder, Lola released a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding. He smiled, one that met his eyes and made everything in her world right. And in retrospect, Lola felt pretty silly considering all their 'lessons' had been building to this night.

Still slightly shy, she reached out and toyed with the buttons of his shirt.

"Can.. Can I undress you Victor? Please?"

"I'm all yours Cat, you can do whatever the hell you want with me."

She grinned at the eagerness in his tone, pleased that the mercenary's own infamous control had begun to slip. Testing the waters, she pulled him in by the collar for a kiss, nipping at his lips and mewling when he sucked at hers.

Kissing hungrily now and hands fumbling, she got the buttons undone one by one. Impatient to do some unwrapping of his own, Victor attempted to pull her shirt off and snarled in frustration when it refused to budge. Lola giggled and took his hands, guiding them behind her neck.

"It's tied, see?"

"Next time wear rags, then I won't have to worry about cutting them off you."

"Rags, got it."

"Better yet, how about we just both stay naked?"

"Promises promises."

She giggled more and helped him shrug out of the neatly ironed garment she was normally so fond of. Sure Lola liked that her man was a sharp dresser but in the scheme of things, the well tailored shirts were really just too time consuming! She must have muttered her musings aloud, because he chuckled and tossed it aside.

"Impatient are we?"

"I've spent months being tutored _sir_ and I'd really like to do well on my final."

Another thread of control snapped and before Lola had time to catch her breath his hands were moving beneath her thighs and lifting her body upward. He nodded at her lace panties, growling as she hurried to pull them down. Before she could finish, he had a corner of the fabric between his teeth and was yanking them down the rest of the way.

"You'll wear those for me again."

"Yes sir."

He held her gaze as he dipped his head between her legs, eyes meeting her own when his tongue began its assault. It plunged in and out, licking up her sweet essence but avoiding where she needed it most. She mewled almost embarrassingly loud,whimpering when he forced her hands flat on the arms of the chair.

"Please, Victor. Let me touch you?"

His response was to growl around the sensitive bundle of nerves he was currently sucking on, tearing another moan from her throat.

"Touch yourself for me pretty girl."

Pelvis giving small jerks into his mouth now, she did as told. Her hands went upward, tugging at and massaging her breasts, her head thrown back and whimpering as the pleasure continued to build. Victor's tongue continued to lap at her nether lips, nibbling gently and hands pushing her legs further apart for better access.

"Ohhhhhhh God- Victor-"

"Gonna come for me?"

He sucked hard once more and she fell apart, thighs clenching around his head and calling her mate's name. Without slowing, he thrust two fingers into her, setting a steady pace in time with his tongue. Another minute and she was undone once more. Victor resisted the urge to clean her up, knowing the wetter she was the easier his entry would be. Instead, he moved upward, grazing her hips with his teeth.

"Victor. Let me touch you?"

"Mm."

He stood, picking her up easily and carrying her to the bed. Lola watched with hungry eyes as he peeled off his jeans, then followed suit by removing the last of her clothes. Completely bare before him, Lola forced her hands to remain at her sides. She would _not_ be embarrassed, she would _not_ wonder if he was comparing her to women of his past.

"Cat…"

His growled out her name, hand stroking himself in response to her nakedness. His cock was of a rather impressive size, large enough that Lola wasn't entirely sure they would fit together. Thick and stiff, it stood proudly at attention and Lola licked her lips in anticipation.

"That for me?" She nodded at his crotch,Vixen nudging at her mind confidently.

"Only for you sweet girl."

He settled his body over hers, eyes tender and his kisses soft.

"I love you Cat. So much."

"I love you too Victor."

"Enough to- to take my mark?"

She heard the catch in his voice and hurried to reassure,pressing her pelvis to his.

"I'm ready to be your mate."

"Last chance-"

Her hands gripped his hips,tugging him down to meet her and both moaned.

"Take me. Take me right now."

He caught her mouth with his, hands busily molding themselves to her body. He let out his claws just enough to catch on her nipples, lapping at one and tweaking the other. Lola's own hands embedded themselves in his hair,gripping tight as his teeth worked over the sensitive skin. With her thus distracted, he lined himself up and buried himself inside her with one smooth thrust.

"Ahhh!"

"Shhh. I'm sorry sweet girl. I'm sorry, it'll be better in a minute."

Her eyes filled as her body was stretched for the first time and he stayed still, still touching and purring to ease her through it. As she gradually became accustomed to his size, Lola became more aware of how tense her mate was.

"M'alright.. could you move?"

He nodded, still straining to be gentle as he rolled his hips, growling when her small hands scraped over his scalp.

"So tight for me Cat… beautiful."

She mewled in response, fingernails digging into his back as they found their rhythm. The sharp, bright burst of pain spurred him on and his thrusts became rougher.

"Unnggh.. Harder-"

"Shit…"

Her ankles locked at the small of his back, Cat's sounds of pleasure growing louder with each slam. The scent of sex and wood burning mixed into a heady combination, coupling with the feral's passionate cries and their bodies meeting over and over. Victor was on the cusp of an explosive climax but forced himself to focus on his young mate.

"Vic.. Victor.. yes.. unnngghhh please-"

With her head tipped back and throat bare, Victor wasted no time in sinking his teeth in, biting down until the skin broke. A flood of pain with pleasure coursing through it, Lola screamed his name and came hard, body jerking in spasms and clinging to him tightly. He finally let himself go, cursing and shouting for her as his body emptied itself into her welcoming warmth. He allowed himself a few moments to breathe and then tried to roll away but Lola would have none of it. Instead she held him tight, wiggling comfortably under his weight and stroking his hair in exhausted bliss.

"Mine… Lola Creed." He panted out against her neck. She purred, letting him lap away the blood from her freshly made mark and fighting off sleep. He had to know.

"Yours completely. My Victor."


	25. Chapter 25: A joyous occasion

**Little Darcy's, I don't think this is going to be the last we see of VOLA. But I feel that this particular story has reached it's end and to drag it on just for the sake of more chapters would be not the right thing. HOWEVER, as I've worked on these last chapters, I've also worked at a new ROGAN story which has just posted it's first chapter so check it out and review where VOLA should pop up next. Kisses little Darcy's, thanks for sticking it out with me!**

 **Chapter 25: A joyous occasion**

 _-Several months later-_

"Cat you keep that up and we'll never get back."

"So pull over."

"You're a brat."

"I'm your brat Mr. Creed."

Despite his protests, Victor was smirking as he pulled to the side of the road. It wasn't at all a busy one, in fact they hadn't seen another vehicle the entire time they'd been coming back from a run to the store. Of course, that was part of the reason he and Logan had picked this area to have their cabin in. Close enough to humans to get supplies and a doctor if needed, far enough that their guard could be lowered.

He climbed out of the driver's side, Cat eagerly scrambling after and paused to inhale deeply. Out here, the feral and human were in perfect synch. Surrounded by evergreens and the chill of winter settling itself in for the next few months, he was content.

"You seem distracted babe. Am I not enough to entertain you?" Cat teased, already on her knees in front of him. She'd grown into her own so much since they'd become mates. She was soft and coy and shyly confident. In the past several months they'd done everything from making love to angry sex and he was loving every bit of it.

Victor had found that Cat best responded to tender encouragement and he gave it freely. She was still a tiny thing and likely always would be, but he found she could also be a fierce little hellcat when she chose to. He'd also gave Marie leave to train her,something that added a cocky little step to Cat's walk. Cat also was well on her way to being in the top ten of her graduating class, a fact that Victor was extremely proud of. His young mate was one of the smartest people he'd ever known and always open to learning more. She could soothe him like no other, was always there to clean him up after a battle or job and had no problem with forcing him to rest when his body had been pushed too far.

"More than enough. All I'll ever need." He replied with a smile. She smiled back, unzipping his jeans with practiced ease and taking him out with a little squeeze.

The fact that she was also sexy as hell was a nice bonus.

"You old softie."

"Not all of me."

She laughed, stroking his length and keeping eye contact the entire time.

"I hope not. Otherwise this isn't gonna be much fun."

"Enough talk, you got other things to do with your mouth Cat."

"Yes Sir."

His reply was a choked moan as the words stuck in his throat. She hummed around his cock and worked with her hands where her mouth could not reach. His fingers gripped her hair, guiding her down on him and Victor forced his eyes to remain open. He loved to watch her like this, lips wrapped around him and sucking, licking and grazing gently with her teeth. His hips moved of their own accord, riding her face and his breath came out in harsh pants as he tried not to move too roughly.

"You taste so good babe. I've been wanting to suck your cock all morning."

"Cat- unnggh.."

In the past few months she'd also become an eager thing, jumping him at just about every opportunity. Victor had no problem with that, wanting to know every inch of his mate. The animal felt the same, biding time until they could give their mate a kitling.

"Should I suck your cock sir?"

Her hands went around his backside, nails pricking his ass and spurring him on.

"I've been naughty. I kept thinking about it and touching myself."

The minx. She fought dirty.

"Get up here little girl."

He dragged her off, hauling her up for a kiss and fingers already working the zipper on her cargo pants. Smiling and smelling very pleased with herself, Cat produced the silver flash of a small package from the pocket of her jacket.

"I thought you'd appreciate me being prepared."

"You think you're pretty clever don't you?"

"Just a little bit."

"Did you text our pack? Tell em we're gonna be late?"

"Done and done."

 **Logan rolled his eyes as his brother's mate darted in from the cold, Victor right behind her.** The pair was nearly an hour later than they'd said they be, a fact that apparently had not surprised Marie in the least.

"It's freezing out there!"

"Don't ah know it! Come on and set by the fire a spell."

Unbidden, a smile crossed over his face as Marie hurried in- well, hurried as well as a woman six months pregnant could- and helped Lola out of her coat. Victor dropped his jacket where he stood, clapping Jimmy on the back.

"Hey Jimmy, good to see you! I could eat a bear, little one where's my supper?"

"Ah dunno, where'd yah put it?" Marie answered archly. He chuckled and gave her cheek a peck.

"Good thing Jimmy here likes 'em mouthy. Isn't that right Victor Junior?" He knelt and kissed her belly while Marie laughed at his antics and Lola hugged Logan.

"For the _millionth_ time, we are NOT naming this baby after yah!"

"The next one then."

"No way in hell." Logan replied for her.

"Now Jimmy, that anyway to talk in front of Victor Junior? No it isn't."

Logan groaned, long since done with trying to deal with his brother's madness. Lola returned to her seat by the fire, accepting the bowl of chili and cornbread that Marie had been slaving over for most of the early evening.

"Yah two drive alright? No traffic or anythin?" Marie asked, shooing Victor into a chair of his own.

"Traffic stopping maybe."Victor snorted. Lola shrieked and kicked at him while Logan groaned.

"More facts I _didn't_ need to know."

"Get used to it. I've had to deal with your mushy googley-eyed shit for years."

" _Language."_ Marie reminded them sternly, patting her round belly. Lola grinned.

"Any kicks from baby wolvie?"

"A few- oh! Here feel."

She took the girl's hand, both smiling at the sensation.

"Ah dunno if that's baby wolvie or little skunk."

"Maybe it's- wait. Did you say _or_?"

The Creed pairing looked back at the Howlett pairing. Marie was blushing and Logan was grinning widely.

"Turns out my boys are so strong, they gave her _two_ babies!"

"Twins?!"

"Holy sh- crap." Victor finished, ducking to avoid Marie's swat. Hugs were given out, even between the two brothers and the twins were the topic of conversation over dinner.

"Can I help with the nursery?" Lola asked eagerly.

"God yes! Ah plan on puttin yah tah work."

"Good cause I'm throwing you a baby shower too!"

While the females planned and schemed for the babies' arrival, Victor and Logan sat together in comfortable silence.

"Two."

"Yup."

"You.. you think I can do this?"

"Don't be a bitch. Course you can. You're _my_ little brother."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Because I'm amazing. Obviously some of that has had to rub off."

"Shut up Vic."

"Make me."

"Boys!"

"Logan James don't yah two start fightin now-"

"Who me? Never?"

Marie eyed him suspiciously while Victor snickered.

"Whipped!"

"Victor!"

"What?"

Lola frowned at him, mimicking the glare Marie had thrown their way.

"Don't be mean."

Victor waited until she was preoccupied and then kicked the smirk right off Logan's face.

"Now who's whipped?"  
"Shut up, I got somethin important to mention."

The younger feral raised an eyebrow as Victor casually snuck a box over to him. Inside, nestled against soft cotton was a ring in silver, Lola's preferred type of jewelry. The rock set in the center was the exact shade of green that her eyes were and the band was woven intricately to form a celtic knot. Around the setting were diamonds, sprinkled with enough space to look almost starry. Logan looked up at his brother who refused to meet his eyes.

"When?"

"Soon. When she graduates I think."

"Females make a big deal of the proposal thing."

"So i've heard. Can you help me or not?"

Logan handed it back, a small smile of understanding tipping his lips up.

"We'll talk when they're asleep."

"Victor?"

Lola came over, sitting in his lap and cuddling close while Logan went to help Marie fill the bowls. He managed to get the ring squared away, but only just.

"What is it babygirl?"  
"Did you ever think you'd be this happy?"  
He kissed her head.

"Nope."

"Do you think.. Someday. We'll be happy like them?"

He followed her gaze to the framed sonogram photo. His hold around her tightened while he thought of the box in his pocket.

"Yes I do."


End file.
